


Из Гидры с любовью

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Bond Style Shenanigans and Gadgets, Don't copy to another site, Fake Blow Job, Graphic Violence, Humor, James Bond References, Lasers, M/M, Pretend Sugar Daddy Steve, Probably no laser sharks, Real Blow Job, Sharks, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Bucky Barnes, Spy Steve Rogers, but you never know with Hydra, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Капитан Стив Роджерс – один из лучших шпионов в мире, меткий стрелок, знаток боевых искусств, виртуоз стратегии и тактики. Нет ничего, с чем бы он не справился. Чёрт побери, он уже спас этот мир разок-другой. Так какого хрена каждый раз, когда Стив сталкивается с загадочным Зимним Солдатом, его преследует ощущение, что это он тут девушка Бонда?





	1. Казино «Рояль»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Hydra with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053378) by [insomnia1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/pseuds/insomnia1999). 

> AU без суперсил, Spies&SecretAgents!AU, графическое описание насилия, смерти второстепенных персонажей, отсылки к бондиане, названия глав соответствуют названиям романов Яна Флеминга. В третьей главе можно рассмотреть немного гомофобии.
> 
> **Очень нехороший сайт fanfics.me БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ разместил наши работы на своем ресурсе. Будьте внимательны и не поддерживайте воровство. Спасибо!**

**Глава 1. Казино «Рояль»**

– Пурпурный код! Повторяю, пурпурный код! Она движется на восток, – оглушительно заорал Клинт в наушниках. _Чёрт подери._

Стив оттолкнул агента, с которым боролся, уронив его как булыжник. Увернулся от удара дубинкой и врезал второму гидровцу, сбросив его с крыши. _Упс. Ну и ладно._ Их ещё оставалось достаточно, чтобы захватить кого-нибудь для допроса. В первую очередь ему хотелось разобраться, почему Гидра отправила за простым аспирантом боевую группу из семи человек.

– Нат? Ты следишь? – он кинул взгляд на лестницу, но нет, это займёт слишком много времени. Как Клинт умудрился упустить цель? Теперь она оказалась на открытом пространстве, и Гидра будет стрелять на поражение. 

– Ответ отрицательный, – сухо отозвалась Наташа, Стив слышал звуки драки. – У меня тут двое внизу и один на подходе. 

_Вот дерьмо._ Стив глубоко вздохнул и бросился к краю крыши. Спрыгнул, впечатав запястье в бетон парапета, и его часы немедленно раскрылись, закрепляясь в стене и выпуская страховочный трос. Стив заскользил вниз, шесть этажей промелькнули молнией, и он коснулся земли. 

Байк был припаркован там же, где он его оставил, и Стив рванул вперёд под визг шин и вонь горелой резины. Времени на осторожность не осталось. Гидра уже знала, что они здесь, и жизнь женщины теперь висела на волоске. 

Он направился к позиции Клинта и почти сразу увидел их – последние два оперативника Гидры неслись вперёд. Они заметили свою жертву и уже нацеливали оружие. _Слишком медленно, Роджерс. Слишком медленно._

Он разогнался на полную и вдавил подошвы в асфальт, швырнув себя вперёд и запустив мотоцикл в воздух. Тот описал идеальную дугу и приземлился – скрежет металла, хруст костей.

Стив пробежал мимо останков мотоцикла, убедившись, что остатки ударной группы мертвы. Впереди он заметил цель. Женщина присела, прячась, в её пальцах болталась связка ключей. Она смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами, но в них не было и следа паники. 

Стив перешёл на шаг, подняв руки, чтобы она могла их видеть. Прищурившись, она медленно выпрямилась. Скользнула взглядом по искорёженному мотоциклу – его колесо всё ещё медленно вращалось.

– Всё в порядке, можете выдохнуть. Я агент Щ.И.Т.а, теперь вы в безопасности, – улыбка Стива была призвана успокоить, но он не был уверен даже в её естественности. 

– В безопасности? – рявкнула она, голубые глаза сузились. – И что же мне угрожало? Кто эти люди?

– Это агенты Гидры. У них был приказ убить вас. Я здесь, чтобы сопроводить вас в безопасное место.

Женщина глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула. Снова посмотрела на мёртвых гидровцев, перевела взгляд на Стива.

– Ладно. Начнём сначала. Могу я увидеть документы?

– Да, мэм, – кивнул Стив. А она молодец. Другие на её месте были бы совершенно раздавлены. Он выудил удостоверение из кармана и протянул ей. 

– Роджерс, мэм. Специальный агент Стив Роджерс.

* * * 

– Ты идиот. Конченый, безнадёжный кретин, – вздохнула Наташа. Прежде чем Клинт успел остановить её, она надавила пальцами на его нос, выпрямляя.

– Нат, полегче! – завопил Клинт, пытаясь остановить поток крови краем футболки. – Мы победили плохих парней и спасли девчонку. В чём проблема? 

Стив тоже не видел проблемы, раз клинтастрофы удалось избежать, такие мелочи уже не имели значения. Но разумеется, ему хватало ума не спорить с Нат в открытую. Он помалкивал, роясь в найденной в ванной аптечке. Он, конечно, в колледжах не учился, но разве в аптечке не должно быть меньше гондонов и больше бинтов?

Он сдался и протянул Клинту свой последний носовой платок. Клинт ухмыльнулся – его зубы были в крови – и сунул уголки платка в ноздри. Стив тряхнул головой. Ну и что, что вся команда зовёт его старомодным. Иногда носовые платки полезнее всех гаджетов Тони, вместе взятых.

– Проблема, – процедила Наташа, – в послезавтрашнем дне. В том, ради чего мы притащились в Эл-Эй. 

– Я всё ещё могу… 

– О, да брось, – Наташа закатила глаза. – Ты выглядишь как раздавленный фурой олень.

Стив оглядел Клинта. Выглядел тот так себе. Нос, может, и выправился, но оба глаза уже начали заплывать. Губы были разбиты, и он клонился влево, чтобы сместить вес с «казалось, что сломанной, но, к счастью, лишь растянутой» лодыжки. 

– У тебя была самая простая задача, – вспылила Нат. – Как, чёрт возьми, гражданская могла так тебя отделать? 

– Нааат, – проканючил Клинт. – Она не знала, что мы хотим помочь. Подумала, я один из плохих ребят. 

Наташа остановила его, поведя пальцем перед его лицом. 

– Не желаю это слушать. Ты не пойдёшь в таком виде, без вариантов. Что означает, что со мной пойдёт Стив. 

– Я? – у Стива мгновенно вспотели ладони. _О, нет, нет. Исключено_. – Клинт прав, всё не так уж плохо. Может, если мы нанесём немного грима и зафиксируем лодыжку… – остаток предложения застрял у него в горле под ледяным взглядом Наташи. – Нат, – предпринял он ещё одну попытку. – Ты же знаешь, это не мой профиль. Может, Тони…

– Тони в Нью-Йорке. – Она шагнула к Стиву. 

– Я могу запросить экстренную транспортировку, – Стив искренне надеялся, что его голос не выдаёт всей охватившей его паники.

Наташа тряхнула головой. И Стив знал, что она права – Тони нужен им за компьютерами. Он отчаянно перебирал воспоминания о совещании на прошлой неделе, гадая, кто ещё мог быть поблизости. 

– Можно позвонить Тору! – быстро сказал Стив. – Или Локи! Это определённо задачка для Локи, да. И Мехико не так далеко отсюда. Я знаю, что они работают под прикрытием, но…

Стив осознал, что пятится от Наташи, только когда упёрся спиной в стену. Наташа же в половину меньше его ростом, как она может быть такой чертовски устрашающей?

– О нет, Роджерс, – промурлыкала Нат. – Этот побочный квест был твоей идеей. «Это легче лёгкого, ребята», – низко передразнила она, отлично имитируя Стива. – «Всего лишь сопровождение свидетеля, что тут сложного?»

– Это и должно было быть легко! – возразил Стив. Он был почти уверен, что его голос не визгливый. – И мы задолжали Филлипсу. Ты прекрасно это знаешь.

– Да, Нат, за нами должок, – встрял Клинт, выглядевший чрезвычайно довольным, что Нат переключилась на Стива. _Вот засранец._

К этому моменту Стив уже приподнялся на носках. Окно – справа в двух шагах. Страховочного троса у него с собой не было, но они всего лишь на четвёртом этаже… 

– Ты _пойдёшь_ со мной на этот приём, – медленно проговорила Нат. – Выполнишь свою часть работы и выполнишь её хорошо. И упаси тебя Бог, Роджерс, наступить мне на ногу.

Стив гулко сглотнул. Наташа была права – Клинт конченый, безнадёжный кретин. А ему теперь страдать из-за этого.

* * * 

Стив покрутил головой, стараясь ослабить воротник рубашки. Он ненавидел смокинги. Нано-маска хотя бы просто ощущалась как ползающие по лицу муравьи, а вот глупый смокинг пытался его задушить. Надо было согласиться на смокинг Тони ручной работы. Но нет, он отказался, надеясь, что вообще не придётся его надевать.

Стив вздохнул и позволил Наташе направлять его на танцполе, делая вид, что это он ведёт в танце. Почему он так отвратительно танцует? Он же мастер пяти различных боевых искусств, но простые танцевальные па…

– О Боже, – Наташа наступила ему на ногу. – Прости-и-и-и, – с глупой улыбкой пролепетала она, играя свою роль эскортницы, а потом прошептала с минимальной громкостью, которую мог уловить микрофон. – Может, сосредоточишься, Роджерс? 

– Прости, – пробормотал Стив. – Этот смокинг…

– Не был сшит для кого-то с треугольной фигурой дорито? – Клинт оставался на конспиративной квартире, но его голос звучал в наушниках чётко и громко. 

– Я не… – начал было Стив, но Наташа снова наступила ему на ногу. Больно. 

– Тебе обязательно продолжать это делать? 

– Да, – сухо отозвалась она. 

– О-у-у-у, пальчики, – голос Клинта был печален, но Стив слышал, как он ржёт. 

– Сколько ещё раз я должен извиниться? – вздохнул Стив. Господи боже, стоит один раз сломать кому-то палец на ноге, и тебе никогда не дадут забыть об этом. 

– Я сообщу, когда будет достаточно, – сладко улыбнулась Наташа. 

– Может, сосредоточимся на миссии? Спасибо, – вмешался Тони. Повисла долгая пауза. – Боже, поверить не могу, что я это сказал. 

– О, я тоже. Фьюри гордился бы тобой, – громко фыркнул Клинт. – Наш крошка-агент совсем вырос. 

– Не то чтобы я сильно заботился о миссии как таковой, – быстро проговорил Тони. – Я просто…

– Кончаешь, наблюдая свою технику в действии? – приглушённо уточнил Клинт. В наушниках послышалось отдалённое чавканье. 

– Надеюсь, это не последний шоколадный пончик. – Наташа улыбнулась Стиву и повела его к краю танцпола. 

– Мммм, нет. – Клинт явно врал. 

– Можем мы прекратить пустой трёп? – прошептал Стив. – Спасибо. 

– Слушаюсь, Кэп, слушаюсь, – отозвался Тони. 

Стив вздохнул. Иногда он жалел, что принял предложение Фьюри стать лидером команды. Часто жалел. Сейчас, например. 

– Готов? – спросила Наташа, и Стив кивнул, сощуриваясь так, чтобы активировать камеры, встроенные в его контактные линзы. Нат сделала то же самое. Каким бы роскошным ни был этот отель, его камеры не годились для их целей. 

– Тони? 

– О, то, что нужно, детка, – мурлыкнул Тони. – Отличный вид. 

– Если ты про качество картинки, – встрял Клинт, – а то вид стивова носа так себе. 

Стив скользнул взглядом по Наташе, которая легко улыбнулась, прежде чем повернуть голову и просканировать толпу. 

– ДЖАРВИС запустил программу распознавания лиц, – сообщил Тони. – Так что танцуйте, мои марионетки, танцуйте, муа-ха-ха. 

Они оба закатили глаза, но заскользили по танцполу, стараясь охватить как можно больше лиц взглядами, выявляя агентов Гидры в толпе тусовщиков и знаменитостей. Если верить информатору Фила, агентов здесь было куда больше «парочки». Гидра готовила что-то масштабное несколько месяцев, и этот приём был прикрытием для встречи западных оперативников. 

– Я вижу тебя, фон Штрукер, – проворковал Тони. – И тебя тоже, Земо. Нат, посмотри чуть левее? 

Наташа слегка развернулась, и Стив мельком увидел Рамлоу, который явно чувствовал себя в смокинге так же некомфортно, как и Стив. На каждого агента, которого он знал, приходилось три незнакомых. 

– Ты смотри, да это обязательное мероприятие для агентов Гидры, – присвистнул Клинт. – Как думаете, а корпоративные пикники у них бывают? 

– Возможно, – прошептала Наташа. – Готова поклясться, что это обеды вскладчину на стоянке. Гидра слишком зловеща для хот-догов и гамбургеров. 

– Ладно, детки, – жизнерадостно сказал Тони. – Думаю, с этой толпой мы закончили. У вас двенадцать минут до полной разрядки камер, присмотритесь к девицам без пары и к прилипшим к барной стойке. 

Наташа сделала шаг назад, не забыв наступить Стиву на ногу ещё раз. 

– Прости, пупсик, мне нужно припудрить носик. 

– Конечно, кисуля, – с сияющей улыбкой ответил Стив. Наташа сощурилась, и он знал, что позже ему за это достанется. Впрочем, оно того стоило. 

Они разделились, Наташа отправилась проверять дамские комнаты, а он зашагал к бару. Народу было полно, так что Стив вёл взглядом по лицам, стараясь увидеть как можно больше.

По крайней мере, таков был план. 

Но вместо этого он то и дело возвращался к одному из официантов – высокий, брюнет, волосы средней длины, простое, практически ничем не примечательное лицо. Но он был неплохо сложен. Чертовски хорошо сложен. 

Пусть даже и так, но Стив не мог понять, что привлекло его внимание. В конце концов, это Эл-Эй, качков тут пруд пруди. Но было в нём что-то ещё, в его манере двигаться. Плавно и уверенно, держа серебряный поднос с бокалами шампанского так, словно он продолжение его руки. Он словно туман просачивался между гостями в толпе. Это казалось почти знакомым…

– Кхм, Стив? – голос Тони заставил его очнуться. – Я понимаю, почему Мистер Официант-Горячая-Штучка привлёк твоё внимание, но часики тикают. 

– Да, прости, – пробормотал Стив. Он торопливо дошёл до бара и устроился в дальнем конце стойки, откуда было удобно рассматривать окружающих. Когда он закончит здесь, они смогут приступить к самой тяжёлой… 

– Водка с мартини, – Стив вздрогнул, услышав прямо над ухом обращённый к бармену голос. – «Взболтать, но не смешивать», можешь ты поверить, чего желает этот мудак? 

Боже, танцы с Наташей, должно быть, вымотали его сильнее, чем он думал. Иначе как он мог допустить, чтобы официант вот так к нему подкрался?

– Позвольте. – Мистер Официант-Горячая-Штучка потянулся через Стива, чтобы поставить пустые бокалы за стойку. 

– Ничего, – пробормотал Стив. Его взгляд скользнул по мускулистой спине туда, где чёрные брюки непростительно туго обтягивали… 

– Возьми у него номерочек, – громко сказал Клинт, заставив его вздрогнуть. 

– Да, Кэп, – вклинился Тони. – Сплошная работа и отсутствие интрижек делают тебя унылым парнем. 

– Да-вай, да-вай, – проскандировал Клинт. 

– Кого там Стив присмотрел? – спросила Наташа. 

– Горячего официанта у стойки, – услужливо подсказал Тони. 

Стив вскинул руку, выключая наушник. Он точно их убьёт. Он умеет. Никто даже не найдёт тела. 

– Вы в порядке? – спросил Мистер Горячая Штучка. Увидев его вблизи, Стив изменил своё мнение. Его лицо, может, и было простым, но глаза – настоящие льдисто-голубые бриллианты. – Может, вызвать вам такси? – Стив сообразил, что не ответил на предыдущий вопрос. Чёрт возьми, что он за секретный агент такой, если пара красивых глаз совершенно выбили его из колеи? 

– Я в порядке, – выдавил Стив. – Просто здесь, м-м-м, многовато людей. 

– М-м-м, – протянул официант, соглашаясь. Впрочем, у Стива было ощущение, что они о разных вещах – с таким красноречивым, почти осязаемым на коже взглядом про толпу не говорят. 

Бармен подошёл с бокалом мартини, и официант плавным жестом переставил его на свой поднос. Оглянулся через плечо, подмигнув Стиву, и растворился в толпе. 

Стив вздохнул и включил наушник. С ним будет легче. 

– О-о-о-о, нет, – простонал Клинт. – Ты позволил ему уйти. 

– Кэп вне игры, – печально возвестил Тони. – Мы подвели его. 

– Можем мы не отвлекаться от работы? – пробормотал Стив. 

– А мы разве работаем? – едко отозвался Тони. – Так, камеры разрядились. Можно переходить ко второй части. 

– Слава Богу, – вздохнул Стив, пересекая зал и выходя в боковую дверь. Наташа присоединилась к нему, и они направились к лифтам. По словам информатора, то, что они искали, находилось в одном из номеров люкс. Ещё немного, и Стив сможет освободиться из смокингового ада. 

Когда лифт остановился, Стив расстегнул смокинг и достал свой вальтер. Наташа растрепала волосы и смазала помаду на нижней губе, расстегнула клатч, оставляя его висеть на запястье на тонком ремешке. 

– Готов? 

– Готов. 

Двери открылись, Наташа вышла первой. Стив за ней, держа пистолет в опущенной руке. 

Они подошли к номеру, и Нат приложила ухо к двери. Стив глубоко вздохнул. Номера были расположены так, что чистая работа потребует от них изобретательности. Если им повезёт, все охранники будут в гостиной. Но если нет…

Стив кивнул, и Наташа провела по замку одной из универсальных ключ-карт Тони. Замок моргнул зелёным, и она проскользнула в номер. 

– Эй! – услышал Стив мужской голос. 

– Ой, – пискнула Нат. – Это не дамская комната, – и хихикнула, высоко и звонко. 

– О Боже, – вздохнул Клинт. – Хотел бы я это увидеть. 

Стив не мог не согласиться. Наблюдать за работой Нат всегда было восхитительно. 

– Нет, – произнёс ещё один голос в номере. – Выметайся. 

– Но мне правда очень нужно, – жалобно сказал Нат. 

– И всё же, дамочка, тебе сюда нельзя. 

– Ладно вам, я же только…

Стив услышал взвизг нейтрализаторов и просочился в дверной проём. Разумеется, у Нат всё было под контролем. Двое охранников валялись в отключке перед телевизором: один навзничь на полу, второй в кресле. Стив закрыл дверь и щёлкнул замком. 

Нат с пистолетом в руке уже открыла дверь в кухню, пока Стив проверил ванную. 

– Чисто.

– Чисто. 

Они подошли к закрытой двери спальни, и Нат вытянула из сумочки очередной гаджет Тони. Стив однажды видел, как этой штукой меньше чем за две минуты вскрыли «Американ Секьюрити», гостиничный сейф просто детская игрушка. 

Стив положил ладонь на ручку двери и по кивку Нат резко распахнул её. 

В кровати кто-то спал. 

Это было неожиданно. Все важные шишки Гидры должны были сейчас отираться внизу. 

Стив посмотрел на Наташу, но та лишь пожала плечами. Он не отрывал взгляда и прицела от фигуры на кровати. Нат бесшумно сняла одну из картин и подняла панель, закрывающую сейф. Почти тут же раздался негромкий писк отмычки. Что ж, всё и правда вышло очень быстро. 

– Он не заперт, – прошипела Наташа. 

Стив напрягся. Это ловушка? Он шагнул вперёд и стянул простыню с лежащего на кровати человека. Никаких сомнений – Доктор Арнольд Браун, один из ведущих биохимиков Гидры, правда, с аккуратной дыркой между глаз. Судя по следам пороха, выстрел был сделан с близкого расстояния и, возможно, с глушителем. 

– Что ж, заебись, – громко сказала Наташа. Стив немедленно вскинул вальтер, ожидая, ну, чего угодно. Увидел он только Нат, стоящую перед абсолютно пустым сейфом с серебристой визиткой в руке. В центре карточки красовалась кроваво-красная звезда. 

– Что? Что это? – спросил Стив. Нат схватила его за руку и потащила из номера. В наушнике слышались голоса Тони и Клинта, требующих объяснить, что происходит. Нат тряхнула головой и рванула к лифту. Как только двери закрылись, она вздохнула и опустила плечи. 

– Сейф был взломан, – пояснила она Клинту и Тони. – Информация исчезла, доктор Браун мёртв. 

– План отхода Дельта? – спросил Клинт.

– Нет, – Нат взглянула на Стива. – Не думаю, – протянула она, нажимая кнопку на панели и не давая дверям лифта открыться. 

Вот чёрт. Стив знал этот тон.

– Нат, нам надо выбираться. 

– Не так быстро, – ухмыльнулась Наташа. – Наша миссия провалилась, но это не означает, что мы не можем получить _хоть что-то_.

– Нат… – Стив попытался, конечно, посверкать глазами. Непонятно зачем – он знал, что это бесполезно. 

– Не обязательно, чтобы сегодня мы облажались по полной программе, – вкрадчиво сказала Наташа. – Пойдём-ка добудем номерок того официанта. 

– Да! – заорал Клинт. – Давай, вперёд, Кэп!

– Прислушайся к леди, Кэп, – сказал Тони. – В конце концов, твоё воздержание принимает масштабы национальной катастрофы. 

Да, он хочет видеть их _расчленёнными_, мёртвыми и похороненными. Фьюри его поймёт. Чёрт, да он его даже в должности повысит за это. 

– Это не было… – Стив замолчал, когда Наташа предупреждающе сузила глаза. Ну ладно, может, немного. Вообще-то, сложно найти пару, если ты тайный агент. 

– Ладно. Ладно, – Стив запустил руку в волосы. – Пойдём найдём парня. Всего пять минут. А потом убираемся отсюда. 

Улыбка Наташи была, по меньшей мере, торжествующей, когда она потащила Стива обратно в зал. Оглядев толпу, Стив почувствовал лёгкую дрожь предвкушения. Может, ребята правы. Может, из этого что-то выйдет. 

Стив пробирался сквозь толпу, ища ту самую плавную грацию, которая привлекла его внимание, но тщетно. Может, у него перерыв? 

– Я посмотрю на кухне, – сказала Наташа. – Тони? 

– Секунду, – отозвался тот, – я проверю камеры. 

Они разделились, но спустя пару минут стало совершенно понятно, что Мистер Горячая Штучка исчез. _Вот дерьмо_.

– Уходим, – рявкнул Стив. – В машину, быстро.

На удивление в наушниках царила тишина. 

Машина Нат была припаркована у тротуара, и он торопливо скользнул внутрь. 

– Просто поехали, – низко сказал он, надеясь, что она не рискнёт заговорить. Нат кивнула и сорвалась с места, заставив двигатель протестующе рыкнуть. 

Чёрт подери. _Сначала кто-то увёл информацию, теперь Стив выставил себя идиотом… О нет, сначала он согласился надеть этот тупой смокинг_. Ничего и никогда не шло как положено, если он надевал смокинг. Он вытащил наушник, стянул галстук и сунул их в карман. 

Вернее, собирался. Стив замер, когда его пальцы наткнулись на что-то, чего не должно было быть там. Что-то пластиковое. Гладкое. И что-то ещё. Он осторожно вынул всё и поднёс к свету.

Флешка и визитка.

Стив наклонил карточку к окну, и красная звезда в центре словно подмигнула ему в проносящихся мимо уличных огнях.


	2. Только для твоих глаз

**Глава 2. Только для твоих глаз**

– В любом случае, страховые карты нового образца имеют биометрические сканеры, – сказала Дебби-из-отдела-кадров.

– М-м-м, да, – кивнул Стив, стараясь отделаться от неё. Если бы это была Дебби-из-бухгалтерии, он бы не был таким вежливым, но Дебби-из-отдела-кадров была миленькой. – Мне нужно идти. Доклад о результатах миссии, сама понимаешь, – он пожал плечами и едва не бегом ринулся по коридору. Поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Он встал рано, вышел рано, и единственный, кто мог бы…

Он распахнул дверь конференц-зала и окунулся в запах крепкого кофе. _Вот дерьмо_.

– Доброе утро, Стивен, – безмятежно поздоровалась Нат. Она уже сидела во главе стола, в Большом Кресле, с чашкой кофе в руках. 

– Доброе утро, Наташа, ты сегодня рано, – жизнерадостно отозвался Стив, садясь справа от неё в одно из неизменно сломанных кресел. Он не собирался доставлять ей удовольствие понаблюдать, как он настраивает высоту кресла. Даже если ему казалось, что колени задрались к ушам. 

– Не особенно. Сказать по правде, я видела, как ты въехал в гараж прямо передо мной, – Наташа придвинула своё кресло ближе к столу. 

– Подожди, ты… – Стив осёкся. Не стоит ему спрашивать, видела ли Нат, что его задержала Та Дебби, Которая Милая. Он знал, что ответ его только расстроит. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, жалея, что не взял кофе. Заказать поставки ядерных боеголовок? Да пожалуйста! Поставить работающую кофемашину? Пф-ф-ф. У Тони была кофемашина в его лаборатории, разумеется, но никто в здравом уме даже не пытался ей воспользоваться. Поговаривали, что она заминирована. 

Стив активировал дисплей, устроился перед ним удобнее и размял пальцы, возвращая им подвижность. Его костяшки ещё не зажили после спаррингов с боксёрской грушей. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Нат, разглядывающей его руки и тёмные круги под глазами. Он ждал, что она скажет что-то, но она лишь сделала ещё один медленный глоток кофе. 

Дверь резко распахнулась, и в зал ввалились Тони и Брюс. Они уже вовсю спорили, и у Стива ёкнуло в животе. Если эти двое явились на встречу на пятнадцать минут раньше, мир точно рухнул. 

– … да, но ты должен признать, что план-то гениальный, – возмутился Тони. 

– Но он _дурной_! – Брюс вскинул руку. – Ну, знаешь, плохой, зверский, отвратительный?

– Я и не говорил, что он _не_ дурной. – Тони включил голографические экраны. – Просто…

– Гениальность прекрасна в любых её проявлениях, – сказала Нат. 

– Да! Точно! – Тони ткнул пальцем в её сторону. 

– Именно поэтому ты у Фьюри в особом контрольном списке суперзлодеев, – пробормотал Брюс. 

– Чертовски верно, – самодовольно отозвался Тони. 

Стив расслабил плечи и глубоко вдохнул. Раз эти двое дразнят друг друга, время на спасение мира ещё осталось. 

– Итак. – Тони вывел файлы на их дисплеи. – С чего начнём? С планов Гидры по захвату мира? Или с кэповского красавчика? – на большом экране попеременно замигали логотип Гидры и фото официанта. 

– С Гидры, – сказал Стив.

– С пассии Стива, – одновременно с ним сказала Наташа. 

– Прости, Кэп, она сегодня в Большом Кресле, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Итак, ходячий секс. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Что ж, ему придётся это пережить. Насколько хреново это будет? 

– Хорошая новость, – прощебетал Тони, – в том, что _кто-то_ сделал предостаточно реально крутых кадров. 

Он пошевелил пальцами, и на экране запустилась запись с камер в контактных линзах Стива. Сначала неотступно следующая за официантом в толпе, потом более близкая у бара. Камера сфокусировалась на его заднице, когда он перегнулся через стойку, и зафиксировалась там. И ещё немного. Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Он правда столько пялился? Ему потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем нужно, чтобы понять, что Тони остановил запись. 

– Тони, – прорычал Брюс.

– О, Медвебрюсик, – вздохнул Тони. – Никогда не даёшь мне повеселиться, – он прокрутил запись вперёд и снова остановил, чтобы на экране осталось чёткое изображение лица официанта.

– Результаты сканирования? – уточнил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Даже на нечётком фото эти глаза завораживали. 

– А это плохая новость. – Тони изменил настройки и фото превратилось в сине-красный негатив. Вдоль линии волос официанта сигнальными маячками замигали серебристые искры, спускаясь по линии челюсти. 

– Твою мать, – выпрямился Стив. – На нём маска. 

Он знал, что загадочный парень подкинул ему флешку. Это лишь подтверждало его догадку. Каким-то образом осознание того, что он потерял сон не напрасно, заставило Стива почувствовать себя немного лучше.

– Подождите! Это ещё не всё, – драматично произнёс Тони. Увеличил картинку, чтобы на экране появилась рука официанта. На кончиках его пальцев оказались те же мерцающие искры нано-маски. 

– Я думал, маски не работают на руках, – удивился Стив. 

– Они и не работают, – нахмурилась Наташа. – По крайней мере, наши точно. Кто-то опередил Щ.И.Т. 

– Это объясняет отсутствие отпечатков пальцев на флешке, – заметил Брюс. 

– Итак, ни пальчиков, ни лица, а волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы скрыть уши, – Наташа была впечатлена. Они все прекрасно знали, что ушные раковины так же уникальны, как отпечатки пальцев. Кем бы он ни был, он хорош – чертовски хорош. 

– Что ж, всё, что мы о нём знаем – он высокий, белый, атлетического телосложения? Прекрасно, – Стив откинулся в кресле, выругавшись, когда его колени ударились о стол. 

– Есть ещё кое-что. – Брюс увеличил картинку, и Стив сразу же заметил это. Маска была только на _левой_ руке. 

– Если он прячет только одну руку, значит, есть что-то, что стоит прятать, – подытожила Нат. 

– Шрамы? – предположил Тони. – Татуировки? О-о-о-о, может, у него на костяшках набито EWMN*?

Стив закатил глаза.

– А что насчёт визитки? Мы что-нибудь выяснили?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Брюс. – Никаких рисунков, обычная карта. ДЖАРВИС ищет информацию об интернет-заказах, но… 

– Зачем вообще оставлять визитку? – встрял Тони. – Зачем убивать Брауна? Зачем отдавать нам флешку? 

Стив вздохнул. Вопросы были риторическими. Без дополнительной информации они ничего не смогут сказать о его мотивах. 

– Окей, давайте дальше, – твёрдо сказал он. 

– Да, отлично, – Тони переключился на фото официанта, подмигивающего через плечо. – Благодаря таинственной пассии Стива у нас есть нечто, оказавшееся копией приказов западному отделению Гидры. 

– Мы можем быть уверены, что он не подкорректировал информацию? – спросила Наташа, раскачивая своё кресло. 

– Насколько я могу судить, это настоящие приказы, – Тони вдруг показался очень уставшим. – Начать с хорошей новости или с плохой? 

Дверь распахнулась с треском и проклятиями. В зал ввалился Клинт с костылём под мышкой, безуспешно пытающийся не пролить кофе.

– Мне кто-нибудь поможет? – жалобно пробормотал он, слегка невнятно из-за пакета в зубах. 

Тони метнулся к нему, спасая кофе. 

– Спасибо! – жизнерадостно сказал Клинт, бросая пакет на стол. – Простите, я опоздал. Пропустил что-нибудь? 

– Мы только что закончили обсуждать будущего мужа Стива, – сказала Наташа, цепляя пирожное из пакета. – Но мы можем уделить этому ещё немного времени. 

Чёрт бы их побрал. Стив отобрал у Тони кофе и выхватил у Нат пакет с пирожными, а потом сделал большой глоток, игнорируя возмущённые вопли Клинта. Если он не заслужил этого, пробегав всю ночь в идиотском смокинге, то прямо сейчас он этого точно заслуживает.

* * * 

_Пошли! Пошли!_

Стив пришёл в себя с отголосками приказов в ушах и печально знакомым ему ощущением прикованного к столу тела.

Всё шло неплохо. Пока к Гидре не подоспело подкрепление. 

Что ж, время для протокола пленника: Момент паники, Затягивание времени и Отрицание. Раз плюнуть. Он справится. 

По крайней мере, Наташе удалось смыться с информацией и образцами. Последнее, что Стив видел – как она уезжает на его байке. 

Как раз перед тем, как в него воткнулся дротик с транквилизатором. 

Он выровнял дыхание, оценивая ситуацию. Он был обнажён, к несчастью, а металл под ним обжигал холодом. Но в комнате было тепло – где бы он ни находился, тут имелось центральное отопление. Уже что-то, а? Он постарался найти зацепку для позитивного мышления. А вот о чём думать не стоило, так это о том, _зачем_ этот стол охлаждают. _Нет, не-е-етушки, он не будет об этом думать, ла-ла-ла..._

Он медленно вытянул палец, ощущая вживлённую под кожу тонкую отмычку. Она всё ещё на месте, но абсолютно бесполезна против ремней. Кто вообще использует ремни? 

Впрочем, у них была возможность научиться на собственных ошибках. В прошлый раз он сбежал из плена Гидры через полчаса, взорвав их берлинский штаб. В этот раз не было наручников, которые можно вскрыть, и одежды, в которой запрятаны хитроумные гаджеты Тони. Он бы сейчас что угодно отдал за свою ручку-гранату или лазерные часы. 

Он понятия не имел, как долго был в отключке. Достаточно, чтобы спина затекла, а ушибы начали болеть. Это означало, что его команда может появиться в любую минуту. Даже если его увезли из лаборатории Золы в Кентукки, у него в лодыжке маячок. _Но разумеется, с его-то удачей, комната экранирована..._ Стив тряхнул головой и мысленно вычел одно очко. 

Окей, быть прикованным к столу плохо, но это не самое страшное. Немного унижения, возможно – особенно, если его найдут Тони и Клинт. Он буквально слышал их шуточки. 

Да, возможно, ему стоит попытаться выбраться прежде, чем они объявятся. Стив осторожно открыл глаза и снова зажмурился. 

В торце стола стояло нечто, напоминающее мощный промышленный лазер. 

Направленный прямиком между его разведённых ног. 

_Какого хрена?_ Стив вспотел, несмотря на холод от стола. И потянул ремни сильнее, зная, что это бесполезно. _Не паникуй, не паникуй… блядство._ Он вычел ещё очко, за панику. 

Он замер, услышав звук шагов, и обмяк, притворяясь бессознательным телом. 

– О, вы очнулись. Превосходно!

О Боже, только этого и не хватало для завершения чудесного дня. Зола. 

Стив открыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть на лазер. Зола привёл с собой охранника, который занял позицию у двери. 

Зола завозился с каким-то пультом управления, и множество камер по всей комнате повернулись к столу. Он подошёл к лазеру и сдвинул его на миллиметр влево.

– Так-так, – пробормотал он. – Думаю, сработает. 

Зол щёлкнул выключателем, и лазер с жужжанием ожил. Яркий голубой луч ударил в стол рядом с ногой Стива, отчего та инстинктивно дёрнулась в ремнях. 

– Приятная обстановка, – вежливо сказал Стив. – Полагаете, я заговорю? 

– С чего бы, мистер Роджерс, вовсе нет. Полагаю, вы умрёте, – Зола улыбнулся, в его очках отразился луч лазера. 

– А способов убить меня попроще не нашлось? – Стив метнул взгляд на Золу, стараясь дышать ровно. _Не смотри на лазер, не смотри на лазер..._

– Конечно, разумеется, они есть, – успокоил его Зола и кивнул на вооружённого охранника. – Я мог бы вас просто пристрелить. Но так гораздо… занятнее. 

Зола наклонился, и его лицо закрыло Стиву обзор. 

– Понимаете, мистер Роджерс, для меня это нечто большее, чем просто исследование боли или страха. Я бы назвал это моим, – он хрюкнул, – маленьким хобби. А благодаря камерам я сохраню ваши последние мгновения на века.

– Никогда не задумывались об орнитологии? – с надеждой спросил Стив.

Зола выпрямился и по-хозяйски обвёл взглядом его тело. Стив почувствовал себя бабочкой, приколотой к доске. 

– Вы же понимаете, что произойдёт, когда лазер коснётся вас? 

Стив знал. Хотя предпочёл бы не знать. Лазер прожжёт его, а раз движется он очень медленно, смерть наступит от болевого шока. Учитывая его подготовку, это займёт очень много времени. 

– О, вижу, вы понимаете. – Зола отступил и придвинул лазер к столу до конца, восхищённо наблюдая за голубым лучом, ещё на дюйм приблизившимся к паху Стива. – Великолепно, но боюсь, я тороплюсь на другую встречу. 

– Даже не останетесь посмотреть? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как стол в районе его голеней начинает нагреваться. 

– О нет, – с отвращением мяукнул Зола и понизил голос до шёпота. – Я вегетарианец, знаете ли. И нахожу запах жареного мяса… неаппетитным. – Он потрепал Стива по руке.

– А как же Боб? – Стив кивнул на охранника. – Он не возражает против запаха? 

– Вы знаете, я не спрашивал. – Зола на мгновение озадаченно нахмурился, а потом тряхнул головой. – Неважно. Я не могу оставить вас одного. С вашими навыками вы можете найти способ сбежать, и что тогда делать? А, и ещё кое-что, мистер Роджерс, – он оглянулся через плечо на полпути к двери. – Не стоит волноваться насчёт помощи извне. Ваша рыжеволосая напарница, как бы это сказать, задержана. А ваш маячок совершенно бесполезен в экранированном помещении. 

Дверь закрылась с глухим стуком и щелчком замка. 

Стол между ног Стива становился горячее, и холодильник отчаянно пытался справиться с этим. 

Стив откинул голову и уставился в потолок. Должен быть выход. Разумеется, даже если он найдёт способ встать со стола, остаётся Боб, охраняющий дверь. А судя по тому, как он наблюдал за перемещением лазера, запах его вряд ли побеспокоит. 

– Эй, Боб, – жизнерадостно позвал Стив. 

– Фрэнк. 

– Окей, Фрэнк, – продолжил Стив. – Послушай, я понимаю, что я враг и ты не обязан слушать, что я говорю. Но ты знаешь что-то о планах Гидры? Или её отростков?

– Не знаю, да мне и пофиг, – пожал плечами Фрэнк. – Я здесь, чтобы подзаработать деньжат. Ну и посмотреть, как тебя разрежет пополам, – он ухмыльнулся, когда на колено Стива брызнул сноп голубых искр, заставив вздрогнуть от боли.

_Что ж, никакой помощи от Боба._

Стив приподнял бёдра, стараясь отодвинуть ноги как можно дальше от лазера. Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как под спиной становится влажно от пота. Наташа выбралась. Вот что важно. Он сосредоточился на этой мысли. А раз она передаст Брюсу образцы, тот найдёт способ остановить мультифазное биологическое оружие Гидры. И если цена этой победы – его смерть, что ж, значит… 

Отдалённый взрыв сотряс здание. Освещение и лазер моргнули и снова включились. _Хвала Господу, они нашли его._

Боб отступил на три шага от двери, вынимая пистолет. 

Лампы снова моргнули и окончательно вырубились, лазер с коротким жужжанием тоже погас. Включилось аварийное освещение над дверью и столом, погрузив всё остальное в темноту. 

Стив обмяк в ремнях. Он больше никогда не будет расстраивать Клинта опозданиями с доставкой кофе из Старбакса. 

От панели управления послышался громкий щелчок, и Стив уловил гул генератора. Лазер ожил, его голубой луч показался ослепительно ярким. 

– О, да вы издеваетесь! – заорал Стив. 

Боб прищурился на него и снова шагнул к двери. Прогремел новый взрыв, уже ближе. Неподалёку послышалась стрельба. 

– Ты собираешься пойти посмотреть, что там? – поинтересовался Стив. – Ты должен пойти и посмотреть. 

Боб облизал губы, отступил к панели и пригнулся, нацеливая пистолет на дверь как раз в тот момент, когда её сорвало с петель. Дверь влетела в комнату и толкнула лазер. Стив выгнулся, насколько это было возможно – лазер теперь целился в его бедро и был ближе, гораздо ближе, чем на расстоянии, которое можно было назвать комфортным. 

– Нат! Один охранник, слева! 

Боб поднял пистолет, и что-то влетело в комнату. 

_Световая граната._

Стив успел плотно зажмуриться, прежде чем комнату залило ярким светом. Он услышал глухие удары и лязг упавшего на пол оружия. Открыв глаза, Стив увидел Боба, боровшегося с каким-то мужчиной, и на секунду ему показалось, что это Клинт. Но потом они оказались в пятне света. 

И это был не Клинт. 

Это был его таинственный незнакомец. 

У него было другое лицо, но именно об этом теле мечтал Стив. Уклоняясь от ножа Боба и ловко вращая свои собственные, он дрался почти как Наташа – словно убийство было танцем. 

Он встретился взглядом со Стивом и на мгновение замер. А Боб нет – и его нож скользнул по лбу незнакомца. Голубые искры пробежали по его подбородку и щекам, и в следующее мгновение, когда на него упал свет, его лицо снова стало другим. Его _настоящее_ лицо. 

Боб мешком рухнул на пол с ножом в шее. 

Спаситель Стива шагнул к столу, а потом остановился, рассматривая потолок. Какого хрена? Стив не видел точно, где сейчас был луч лазера, но прекрасно ощущал жар плавящегося стола. И мог поклясться, что чувствует запах палёных волос. 

– Кхм, – он прочистил горло. – Поможешь мне? Пожалуйста. 

– Не волнуйся, принцесса, я спасу тебя, – пропел тот, отворачиваясь к панели. 

– Не думаю, что тебе нужен выключатель, – выпалил Стив. – Просто отодвинь чёртов лазер! 

– Боже, дай мне секунду. Мне просто нужно… 

Стив вывернул ногу как только мог. _Чёрт, чёрт..._ Камеры над ним вырубились, красные огоньки погасли. Секундой позже отключился лазер. 

Стив в изнеможении опустился на спину. Чёрт, он был на волоске. Он потратил пару мгновений, чтобы отдышаться. Таинственный Незнакомец обошёл панель, и вблизи Стив рассмотрел, насколько он привлекателен. Было что-то знакомое в этой линии челюсти, в этих острых скулах… 

– Дай угадаю, Зола? 

– Да, – кивнул Стив. – Спасибо, что выручил. 

– В любой момент, принцесса, – он прислонился бедром к столу, скользя взглядом по Стиву. 

– Я тебя знаю? – Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Его не беспокоил тот факт, что он обнажён, ровно до этого момента. – Мы встречались раньше? Ты кажешься знакомым. 

– Нет, – отозвался его спаситель, скользя пальцами по краю стола, всё ближе и ближе к бедру Стива. – По крайней мере, официально. 

– Официально? – он даже не заикался, очко в его пользу. 

– Прошлый апрель? Монте-Карло? Ты пытался флиртовать со мной за игрой в баккара. Я ужасно разочарован, что не смог подыграть тебе, но мне надо было уладить вопрос с доктором Никсом. Догоняешь? Снять Никса, – он выгнул бровь. 

– Это было ужасно, – простонал Стив. – Не выстрел – тот был прекрасен. 

И правда. Их команда потратила _уйму времени_, стараясь подобраться к доктору Никсу, руководителю исследований в АИМ*. И всё ради того, чтобы какой-то снайпер снял его выстрелом, который, по словам Клинта, был попросту невозможен. 

– Спасибо, – лучший в мире снайпер склонился ближе, покусывая нижнюю губу. Его глаза сияли. 

Стив задышал чаще. Его Таинственный Незнакомец был умелым, ослепительно красивым и весёлым. И медленно скользил пальцами вверх-вниз по ноге Стива. 

– Я Роджерс, – булькнул Стив.

– Ты _стойкий_ парень, Роджерс, – парень беззастенчиво посмотрел на его пах.

– Стив Роджерс, – Стив закатил глаза. – А ты?

– Что ж, _Роджерс_, можешь называть меня Зимним Солдатом. 

– Серьёзно? – фыркнул Стив. – Это тебя родители так назвали?

Зимний Солдат склонился ещё ниже, и Стив уловил запах кордита и пота с медными нотками крови. Ещё ближе, пока его дыхание не защекотало ухо Стива. 

– Баки, – прошептал он. – Ты можешь называть меня Баки. 

Стив шумно выдохнул, жмурясь, пульс грохотал в ушах. _Господи… Ладно, окей… Не вставай, только не вставай… Твою мать._ У него встал. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

– Знаешь, – Баки выпрямился и устроил ладонь на его бедре, поглаживая по кругу как раз там, куда раньше целился лазер, – было бы преступлением испортить нечто настолько прекрасное. 

– Ох, – Стив дёрнул руками. – Ты не собираешься меня освободить? 

Тонко, Роджерс, очень тонко. 

– Хм? О нет, мне нравится так. – Баки убрал ладонь, и Стив невольно вскинул бёдра. 

_Твою ж мать._ В эту игру могут играть двое. 

– Нравится настолько, чтобы сделать что-нибудь с этим? – Стив выгнулся на ремнях, отрывая грудь от стола, и с наслаждением увидел, как с лица Баки сходит улыбка. 

– И что же у тебя на уме? – прорычал Баки, опуская ладонь на его грудь и мягко прижимая к столу. – М-м-м, Стив? 

– Чтобы это побыстрее кончилось, – задыхаясь, пробормотал Стив, когда ладонь Баки скользнула ниже, пальцы закружили возле пупка. 

– Это единственное, что должно кончить… ся? – улыбка Баки отлично смотрелась бы на акульей морде. 

– Господи! – Стив запрокинул голову, дёргая ремни. 

Он не знал точно, как его обычный день превратился в _это_, но чёрт возьми, он обожал быть шпионом.

– Нет, это Баки, – ухмыльнулся тот, – помнишь? – Его пальцы блуждали по телу Стива. Везде, но только не там, где Стив их жаждал. Это была пытка. Это было божественно. 

– Ну, – Стив облизал губы. – Ты мог бы подстегнуть… мою память. 

Ох, как хорошо. Если бы он всё ещё вёл счёт, то за это засчитал бы себе миллион очков. 

– Почему, принцесса… 

Где-то вдалеке прогремел приглушённый взрыв. 

Стив подавил стон. _Вот чёрт. А всё так хорошо начиналось._

– Твою мать, – рыкнул Баки, медленно отводя руку. 

– Прекрасно, теперь освободи меня, – вздохнул Стив. 

Вместо этого Баки вытянул из кармана серебристую визитку и коснулся уголком колена Стива. Повёл выше, в волнующей близости от его каменно твёрдого члена. 

– Не вздумай, – прошипел Стив. 

Баки поиграл бровями и повёл карточкой дальше. По груди Стива, вдоль шеи. _Как настолько крошечная вещь может ощущаться так возбуждающе?_

Баки провёл визиткой по губам Стива и наклонился ниже, словно для поцелуя. 

Стив выгнул шею, стараясь поймать его губы. Ему был _нужен_ этот поцелуй. Он уже ощущал дыхание Баки на своих губах и… _о Боже_...

Баки отстранился, поцеловав его в лоб. 

– Ну ебать, – вздрогнул Стив. Если бы у них было ещё хотя бы пять минут… 

– В другой раз, сладкий.

Баки поднял воротник чёрной водолазки, закрывая нижнюю часть лица, и подмигнул Стиву, рванув к двери. Изящный прыжок через Мёртвого Боба – и он исчез. 

Стив остался лежать, успокаивая дыхание. _Срань Господня, это было крайне горячо._

И только потом он понял, что означал этот взрыв. 

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт_. Он попытался усмирить эрекцию, но как, со всем этим адреналином и дразнящими ласками? Да, это бесполезно. 

Может, ему повезёт, и им понадобится ещё немного времени, чтобы…

Тони, Клинт и Нат ворвались в комнату с оружием наперевес. Стив прекрасно видел, как они оценивают обстановку – Мёртвый Боб на полу, он сам на столе в пятне света. 

– Вау, Кэп, – присвистнул Тони. – Да ты, как бы это сказать, прятал от нас недюжинные таланты? Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неполноценным. 

Стив приложился затылком о стол. 

– Слушай, Стив, – жизнерадостно начал Клинт. – Напомни мне познакомить тебя с моим техником. Он делает лучшие в мире ремни. Раз уж тебе это настолько нравится. 

– Я абсолютно уверена, что дело тут не только в ремнях, – ухмыльнулась Наташа, отлепляя серебристую визитку ото лба Стива. 

– Торжественно клянусь, – поднял руку Клинт, – что я совершенно точно не опоздаю на _этот_ отчёт о миссии. 

Лазер всё ещё был нацелен на Стива, и он закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы внезапно возобновилось энергоснабжение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *А.И.М. (англ. A.I.M.), Авангардные Идеи Механики (альтернативный перевод — ЦИИ, или Центр Интересных Идей) (англ. Advanced Idea Mechanics, or Avengers Idea Mechanics) — вымышленная организация злодеев и суперзлодеев в комиксах издательства Marvel Comics. Сеть террористов, торговцев оружием и учёных, специализирующихся в высокоразвитых и технологических вооружениях, конечная цель — свержение всех правительств мира в своих корыстных целях.
> 
> *EWMN-тюремная татуировка, аббревиатура для Evil, Wicked, Mean, Nasty


	3. Живёшь только дважды

**Глава 3. Живёшь только дважды**

Стив сбавил скорость, заводя байк в переулок между складами.

Что-то тут было не так. 

В это время суток здесь не должно было быть ни души. По крайней мере, на это он рассчитывал. А ему по пути уже попался как минимум десяток людей. Стянув шлем, Стив, наконец, услышал. 

_Бум, бум, бу-бум… Ту-дум, бум, бу-бум..._

Музыка, смех и запах травки плавали в отвратительном на вкус воздухе.

_О нет. Нет._

Стив защёлкнул анти-вор на байке и осторожно зашагал к началу переулка. Он дважды проверил адрес, присланный Филом. Сомнений не было, это то самое место. 

Если верить информатору Фила, Вторая Фаза Плана Гидры происходила прямо здесь и сейчас, вот на _этом_ складе, который переливался, словно рождественская ёлка, запитанная от ядерного реактора. 

Ладно. Необязательно, чтобы его ждала какая-нибудь гадость. По крайней мере, при таком количестве людей ему нет нужды устраивать взлом с проникновением. Он просто смешается с толпой. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул влажный ночной воздух, дожидаясь, пока очередная кучка тусовщиков пройдёт мимо. Он затесался между ними, держа голову опущенной, и пристроился в хвост очереди, тянущейся к двойным дверям. Вышибала поднимал и опускал вельветовый канат, пропуская внутрь по несколько человек. 

Какого чёрта Гидра тут творит? Брюс считал, что они собираются применить своё био-оружие в местах, где гарантированно будут заражены миллионы. И уж никак не на весеннем отрыве в Майами. 

Стив сдвинулся ещё на шаг. Очередь медленно втягивалась в двери. Чем ближе они подходили, тем громче становилась музыка, басы поднимали в лужах маленькие волны. 

Ха, _басы_. Если бы там был динозавр, он мог просто застрелить динозавра. Но как, мать вашу, он должен найти и остановить Гидру посреди рейва? 

Они вообще называют это рейвом сейчас? 

Взрыв смеха заставил его окинуть толпу взглядом. Перед ним колыхалось море яркой одежды и волос всех цветов радуги, достаточное количество обнажённой кожи и татуировок…

_Вот дерьмо._ Стив посмотрел на собственные штаны цвета хаки и тёмно-синюю рубашку. Он одевался для взлома с проникновением. Достаточно неброско, чтобы быть незаметным, достаточно модно, чтобы обмануть гражданских. 

Да и дело не только в одежде. 

Он понимал, конечно, что в свои тридцать два он не так уж стар, но был ли он _хоть когда-то_ так уж молод? У них у всех такие светлые, открытые лица, такой беззаботный смех… 

Он тут как эму в стае попугаев. 

Стив поскрёб переносицу. Ему не надо было стрелять в динозавра. Он _был_ динозавром.

_Ладно. Новый план._

Он вышел из очереди и зашагал вперёд, разглядывая лица в толпе. Как только он подойдёт ко входу, он сунет пару купюр вышибалам. Скажет, что тут семейная неурядица и он разыскивает своего племя…

– Папочка! – раздался за спиной громкий голос. Очень знакомый голос. 

Стив вскинул голову, и… _Господь и все его ангелы_.

– _Папочка!_ Вот ты где. Я тебе искал _повсюду_, – Стив буквально _слышал_ недовольство в его голосе. 

Зимний Солдат бежал к нему.

Стив медленно моргнул. Если вы полагали, что в узких кожаных штанах нельзя бежать, вы не правы – он _действительно_, мать его, бежал вприпрыжку. 

Стив перевёл взгляд выше – к ослепительно-белой футболке. Клубные огни высветили лицо Баки. То самое лицо, которое Стив – возможно, всего лишь возможно – одержимо рисовал каждую ночь на протяжении последних двух недель. 

Всё те же скулы, острая линия челюсти. Льдисто-голубые глаза. Только вот…

Стив гулко сглотнул. 

Макияжа бы хватило с лихвой – голубые тени, чёрная подводка, розовый блеск на губах. Так нет, засранец снова был в маске. Но вместо того, чтобы примерить новое лицо, он просто сделал своё собственное _моложе_. Как минимум лет на десять, а то и на двенадцать… 

Желудок Стива сжался от страха. 

– О, папочка, ты всё же _пришёл_, – прочирикал Зимний Солдат и словно приклеился к Стиву, развратно ухмыляясь. 

Буквально _вынуждая_ Стива отступить. 

_Что ж, похуй._

Он агент Щ.И.Т.а. Он тренировался с Наташей Романофф. Он капитан и получил медаль за выдающуюся службу. И сейчас он тоже не отступит. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

В эту игру можно играть вдвоём. 

– Ну разумеется, малыш. – Стив обнял его, притягивая ближе. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда приду за тобой.

– Хм-м-м. – Баки повис на нём. Так близко, что Стив чувствовал запах жвачки от его блеска для губ. – Слова-слова. 

Он отступил на пару шагов и окинул Стива взглядом. Его недовольство начинало принимать поистине эпические масштабы. 

– О, папочка, – нахмурился Баки. – Посмотри на себя. Ты что, прямо с работы? – он принялся расстёгивать рубашку Стива.

– Прости, сладкий, – драматично вздохнул Стив. – Но если я не буду работать, то не смогу покупать тебе всё, что ты так любишь. 

Баки стащил с него рубашку, оставив в обтягивающей майке. 

– Я и правда люблю разные хорошие штучки, – медленно сказал он, его голос снова звучал в своём обычном тембре. Он обернул рубашку вокруг талии Стива, неторопливо завязал рукава, тыльной стороной ладоней почти касаясь ширинки. Потом отступил, удерживая взгляд Стива, и тот буквально _увидел_, как Баки возвращается к роли. 

– Идём, папочка, – он схватил Стива за руку и потащил к двери. – Ты обещал, что мы потанцуем. 

Баки направился прямо к началу очереди, таща Стива за собой, как воздушный шарик на верёвочке. 

– Привет! Привет! – Баки покачивался на носках. – Ничего, если мы влезем? – Он сжал руку Стива и прижался к нему. – Моему парню _чертовски рано_ надо вставать _на работу_.

Он развернул Стива к двери, даже не получив ответа, а потом откинулся назад, и Стив как загипнотизированный уставился на его пальцы, скользнувшие под ремень этих ужасных кожаных штанов.

– Карманов нет, – пожал плечами Баки, наконец вытаскивая удостоверение. Он показал его вышибале, слишком быстро, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, и снова спрятал, самым что ни на есть подозрительным образом. 

Стив прикрыл глаза. У него снова противно засосало под ложечкой. 

– Попробуем ещё раз? – вышибала даже не выглядел удивлённым. 

Стив открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Баки неохотно передал удостоверение громиле. Даже ему отсюда было прекрасно видно, что это отвратительно выполненная подделка. Как раз такая, какую несовершеннолетний мог бы использовать для прохода в клуб. 

Вышибала поднял взгляд от карточки и уставился на Стива. 

– О, да ладно! – Баки вскинул руки. – Мне двадцать один в следующем месяце! В чём проблема?

Он развернулся к Стиву, округляя глаза и посасывая нижнюю губу. 

– Папочка, разберись, – жалобно проскулил он. 

– Да, папочка, – ухмыльнулся громила, протягивая руку. – Разберись.

– О, Бога ради, – пробормотал Стив, но всё же осторожно полез в карман, доставая бумажник и надеясь, что он не взведён. Достаточно того, что ему придётся включить всё это в свой отчёт о расходах, не хватало ещё взорвать здесь всё. 

Стив через силу протянул стодолларовую купюру. Громила продолжал таращиться на него. 

_Чёрт подери_. Баки за его спиной тихонько ржал. 

Стив вытащил ещё две купюры и сунул их в руку вышибалы, сжав в кулаке кошелёк, на случай, если тот вздумает просить ещё. 

– Что ж, спасибо, _папочка_, – с лучезарной улыбкой сказал вышибала, поднимая верёвку и пропуская их вперёд. 

Стив схватил Баки за руку и провёл внутрь. За спиной он слышал улюлюканье и смех и покраснел. _Боже, хоть бы это и правда оказалось логово Гидры. Если он прошёл через всё это зря..._

Внутри музыка была ещё громче, беспорядочно мелькали разноцветные огни. Баки прижался к спине Стива, обнимая сзади. Стив развернулся, толкая его ладонями в грудь. Баки послушно двигался с ним, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. Стив шагнул ещё ближе, не давая ему уйти. Так близко, что видел капли пота на лбу, собирающиеся под маской.

– О, папочка, – Баки застенчиво прикусил губу. – Ты же знаешь, я весь горю, когда ты вот так разруливаешь. 

– И тебе это нравится, да? – прорычал Стив. 

– А тебе нет? – недовольную гримасу как ветром сдуло, и Баки снова говорил нормальным голосом. 

Стив открыл было рот, потом снова закрыл. А ему нравилось? 

Как ни странно, очень и очень нравилось.

Обычно во время миссий он либо отупляюще скучал, либо спасал мир с горящей задницей. Он знал, что команда старается поддерживать непринуждённую атмосферу своими шуточками и стёбом. И это работало. На самом деле. Но когда он в последний раз _веселился_ на работе? 

– Стив? – мягко и озабоченно позвал Баки. – Я могу остановиться… 

– Нет, всё в порядке, – Стив тряхнул головой. Оно и было. Лучше, чем в порядке. Его сердце колотилось, он был возбуждён и готов ко всему – в самом лучшем смысле. 

_Боже, намечалось нечто реально крутое._

Должно быть, эта мысль отразилась на его лице, потому что Баки буквально засветился, его улыбка сияла. 

– Узнаю моего папочку, – пропел он. 

Стив подался вперёд, вклинивая колено между ног Баки, и _слегка_ потёрся. Он повёл ладонями по груди Баки вниз, намеренно задевая виднеющиеся под тканью соски. 

– Это новое, малыш? – громко спросил Стив. – Совсем не похоже на чёрную водолазку, в которой ты был в прошлый раз. 

– Глупый папочка, – Баки закатил глаза. – Она была не чёрная, она была _черна как сама ночь_.

– Ну разумеется, – кивнул Стив. – Глупый я, – он наклонился и зашептал на ухо Баки. – Что мы ищем? Что Гидра затеяла? 

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Баки в его шею. – Но я уверен, что поймём, когда увидим. 

– Ладно. – Стив отступил на шаг, неохотно отпустив бёдра Баки. Он не помнил, как его руки вообще оказались там, но мгновенно начал скучать по этому ощущению. 

– Идём, папочка, – Баки вскинул брови. – Давай поиграем, – и он потащил Стива в толпу. Танцпол был заполнен людьми, воздух обжигал, музыка оглушала. 

Обычно Стив всё это ненавидел. Но сейчас он хотел именно этого. 

Баки устремился вперёд, пробираясь между дёргающимися в такт музыке телами. Огромные колонки, казалось, заставляли воздух вибрировать. 

Баки развернулся, прильнул к Стиву, обхватывая его правой рукой за шею, а левую вскидывая вверх. Он двигался так, словно музыка была его частью, текла по его венам. 

Стив знал, что ему никогда не стать настолько грациозным. Но в этом-то и была прелесть – ему не требовалось.

Папочкам не надо танцевать. 

Он устроил ладони на бёдрах Баки, на мгновение теряясь в этом моменте и ощущении Баки в его руках.

Баки вдруг наклонился назад, так далеко, как мог, доверяя Стиву, что тот не даст упасть, его футболка задралась. Выпрямившись, он обхватил Стива ногой, поворачиваясь так, словно Стив был его персональным шестом. 

Снова оказавшись перед Стивом, Баки устроил ладони на его плечах, поднимая себя, пока его ноги не обвились вокруг груди Стива. Стив подхватил его под ягодицы, даже сквозь плотную кожу штанов ощущая мышцы. Восхитительный пресс Баки был в паре дюймов от его лица. Стив с трудом подавил желание задрать футболку и прижаться губами к манящей коже, облизать его как леденец. 

Баки вскинул руки, и Стив повернулся, кружа его. И ещё раз, и ещё, пока руки не начали болеть. Как только Баки снова ухватил его за плечи, Стив опустил руки, позволяя ему соскользнуть на пол. Так близко, что Стив видел размазавшийся макияж, странным образом делавший Баки ещё привлекательнее. 

Баки обхватил Стива обеими руками, и тому потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать свои ощущения. Левая рука, прижатая к его спине, была неестественно твёрдой и заметно холоднее правой. 

Что ж, теперь он знал, _зачем_ на ней была маска. Ну или как вообще маска могла на ней держаться. Это был протез. 

Баки выгнул бровь и склонил голову набок. Ждал, пока Стив что-нибудь скажет. 

Стив скользнул ладонями вдоль его позвоночника, по влажной от пота ткани футболки. Развернул Баки спиной к себе, притянул ближе и потёрся о него. О, как же он жалел, что сейчас они оба при исполнении. Они могло бы круто провести время только вдвоём. 

– Доложи ситуацию, – сказал Стив, достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно за музыкой. 

Он почувствовал, как Баки расслабился, из его плеч ушло напряжение. Баки закинул левую руку назад, притягивая Стива за затылок ближе, запрокинул голову и лизнул стивово ухо. 

– Гидра. Двое агентов корчат из себя барменов, – проурчал он. – Возможно, ещё несколько у выхода. 

– Думаешь, они решат блокировать выходы? – Если Гидре требовалось применить оружие массового поражения, лучше места не найти. Стрельба? Вряд ли, скорее, пожар – старые деревянные стены и полы вспыхнут как пороховая бочка. Быстрая проверка показала отсутствие системы пожаротушения, а окна на цокольном этаже и подавно отсутствовали. Если Гидра заблокирует двери… 

Им стоило подобраться поближе и понять, что затевает Гидра. Словно прочитав его мысли, Баки отстранился. Но напоследок не упустил случая ещё раз потереться о него задницей. 

– Фух! – он отбросил с лица влажные волосы и заправил их за уши. – Идём, папочка. Ты должен купить мне выпить!

– Всё, что захочешь, сладкий, – отозвался Стив, неотступно следуя за Баки, пробирающимся сквозь толпу. 

Добравшись до бара, Баки привалился к стойке и подмигнул Стиву через плечо. Здесь было чуть прохладнее, чем на танцполе, но всё так же громко. Он прижался к Баки со спины – разумеется, чтобы его было лучше слышно, а вовсе не для того, чтобы тереться о него в такт музыке. 

– Что думаешь? – мягко спросил Стив. – Оружие массового поражения? 

– Нет. Посмотри на это – диджей, танцпол, полный бар. Гидра вложила немало денег и времени. Кстати про деньги… – он больно ткнул Стива локтем под рёбра. Тот со вздохом достал бумажник и выдал ему двадцатку.

– Спасибо, папочка! – жизнерадостно возвестил Баки, протягивая купюру ближайшему бармену. – Эй! Можно мне что-нибудь розовое и фруктовое? О! И с крошечным зонтиком! 

Он повернулся и устроил голову на плече Стива, громко вздохнув, – испорченный тусовщик от макушки до пяток.

– Так, ну и что? Вербовка? Распространение наркотиков? – Стив приподнял край его футболки ровно настолько, чтобы касаться пальцами кожи. – Гидра должна быть здесь _ради чего-то_.

Баки повернул голову и потёрся носом о шею Стива, заставив его вздрогнуть.

– Чёрт, я на это надеюсь, – хныкнул он. – Иначе я втиснулся в эти грёбаные штаны зазря. Ты хоть представляешь, как в них жарко?

– Вполне, сладкий, – весело отозвался Стив, – вполне. 

Его пальцы сжались на бёдрах Баки, и он почувствовал, как его шею щекочут ресницы. 

– Я серьёзно, Стив! – рассмеялся Баки в его ключицы. – Не знаю, о чём я думал. Клянусь тебе, мои яйца нахрен тают. 

Стив расхохотался, и Баки вскинул голову, полный возмущения. 

– Ты надо мной смеёшься?

– Самую малость, сладкий, – хохотнул Стив.

Один из барменов шёл вдоль стойки, расставляя красные стаканы. Он нёс их по пять штук за раз, и его пальцы были _внутри_ стаканов.

– Что ж, ты был прав. С таким уровнем клиентоориентированности он точно из Гидры. 

– Эй! – крикнул Баки в спину бармена. – Вы забыли зонтик! – он осторожно взял бокал, наклонив его, чтобы Стив тоже увидел, что тот наполовину заполнен неоново-жёлтым… чем-то. 

Стив взял бокал и взболтал.

– Думаешь, яд? 

– Да ладно, – хрюкнула стоящая рядом девица с зелёными волосами. – Чего вы ожидали от бесплатной выпивки? Скажите спасибо, что там вообще есть алкоголь. 

– Бесплатной? – Баки прислонился бедром к стойке. – Но он взял мои деньги!

– Ну тогда ты идиот, – зеленоволосая закатила глаза. – В рекламе было сказано – _бесплатные_ напитки. 

– В рекламе? – Стив обнял Баки за плечи. – Это в какой? 

– На Гидратацию, – он вытащила телефон и помахала им. – Что-то типа промоушена? 

– На… Гидратацию, – медленно повторил Стив. 

– Ага, – девица выпила свою порцию и тряхнула головой. – Может, новая косметическая компания? Они раздают бесплатные сэмплы на выходе. Если согласишься оставить фидбэк, то получишь приглашение на вечеринку. 

Баки повернул голову, прикипая взглядом к Стиву. 

– Бесплатные сэмплы! – захлёбываясь от восторга, произнёс он. – О, папочка, пожалуйста! – свободной рукой он ухватился за Стива и потащил его обратно в толпу. Зеленоволосая Девица что-то сказала им вслед, но её слова утонули в шуме. 

Ближе к двери Стив разглядел агентов Гидры, которых Баки заметил раньше. В чёрных рубашках и пиджаках они выделялись ещё сильнее, чем Стив. Они сканировали телефоны каждого, кто выходил из клуба, отдавая после этого небольшие чёрные коробочки. 

Баки отпустил руку Стива и влился в очередь. Напиток в его стакане опасно взболтался, грозя пролиться. 

– А можно и мне один, любезный? – он помахал левой рукой перед носом гидровца. 

– Телефон, – вздохнул тот, поднимая ручной сканер. 

– Телефон? – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Думаешь, в этих штанах есть место для _телефона_? Тут едва мой _член_ помещается! 

– Нет телефона – нет сэмплов, – пожал плечами гидровец и обошёл его, чтобы отсканировать телефон следующего в очереди. 

– Но я так _люблю_ косметику, – грустно сказал Баки, его губы задрожали. Стив вздохнул, продолжая играть свою роль, и полез за бумажником. 

– Ёбаные педики, – пробормотал гидровец. 

– Что ты сказал, Боб? – рыкнул Стив, шагая вперёд, его пальцы скользнули в карман, нащупывая маячок. _Возблагодарим Господа за гомофобов в рядах Гидры_.

– Что слышал! – Боб подошёл ближе, и Стив ухватился за его пиджак. Движением, которым Наташа могла бы гордиться, он опустил в карман Боба маячок. 

Толпа вокруг заволновалась, кто-то подошёл ближе, кто-то отступил, все с телефонами наготове, камеры настроены заснять происходящее. 

Баки втиснул между ними руку. 

– Стив, не надо. Я уверен, если мы… – он выплеснул свой напиток в лицо гидровца и схватил сэмпл со стола. – Валим, валим, валим! – заорал он, срываясь с места к двери. 

Стив оторопел на секунду, а потом ломанулся за ним, расталкивая толпу.

– Такой у тебя план? Бежать?! _Господи ёбаный Боже_.

Они петляли по улицам, и свежий ночной воздух казался холодным после жары клуба. Смех и крики затихли за их спинами. 

Баки завернул в переулок и остановился, запнувшись. В слабых отсветах с главной улицы Стив заметил, что он морщится. 

– Ты в порядке? – тяжело дыша, спросил Стив. Ухмылка исчезла с его лица. – Ты…

– О Господи, Стив. – Баки оттянул ширинку. – Я натёр… натёр… – он хныкнул, прижимая коробку к груди. – Надеюсь, оно того стоило. 

– Баки, – низко позвал Стив, шагая ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними. _Боже, это лучшая ночь в его жизни_.

Баки потянулся к нему, и сердце Стива заметалось испуганным кроликом. Он несколько недель мечтал об этом упущенном поцелуе…

В отдалении послышались крики и топот бегущих ног.

– Твою мать, – прошипел Баки. Он уронил коробку и развернулся, толкая Стива в тень, его пальцы порхали над завязанной вокруг талии Стива рубашкой.

– Баки? Что…

Баки накинул рубашку Стива, опустился на колени и ухмыльнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. Лицо было полускрыто в тени, макияж размазался, влажные волосы спутались. 

Это было самое красивое, что Стив видел в своей жизни. 

– Волосы, – быстро сказал Баки. – Они слишком длинные. Тебе нужно…

Стив зарылся пальцами в волосы Баки, пытаясь заставить их выглядеть короче. Тот длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы… И уткнулся лбом прямо в полувставший член Стива. Стив сжал пальцы крепче, и дыхание Баки сбилось.

– Бак, – услышал Стив собственный стон.

Баки повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к ширинке Стива, по всей длине члена. Даже в темноте Стив увидел, как он облизывает губы. 

_О Боже_... Он в жизни не был _таким_ твёрдым. 

Стив понимал, что должен следить за улицей. Гидра в любой момент могла их найти, и вряд ли фальшивый минет их обманет. Но даже голоса в начале переулка не заставили его оторвать взгляд от лица Баки. 

Баки пробормотал что-то, и Стив почувствовал его дыхание сквозь повлажневшую ткань штанов. 

– Ч-чего?

– Я сказал, что они ушли, – Баки уселся на пятки, маньячно ухмыляясь. 

– А, точно, – Стив гулко сглотнул. – Может, они вернутся? 

Баки поднялся на ноги, проклиная свои штаны. Стив видел, что тот возбуждён – тесная кожа штанов только подчёркивала впечатляющий стояк. Стив метнулся вперёд, заключая Баки в объятия и впиваясь в его рот. Баки застонал, вжимаясь в него и целуя в ответ. Поцелуй был грубым, агрессивным и со вкусом жвачки. Лучшим в его жизни. 

Баки медленно отстранился, ещё несколько раз коротко поцеловав Стива.

– Баки… 

– Ты такой соблазнительный, – Баки отступил на шаг. – Но… 

– Да, я знаю, – простонал Стив, потерев лицо. – Мы в переулке. Гидра всё ещё неподалёку… 

– И я точно знаю, что если мы продолжим, эти штаны _буквально_ меня убьют, – Баки наклонился, поднимая коробку, и сунул её Стиву в руки. – Что бы Гидра ни затевала, уверен, твои ребята смогут это выяснить. 

– Мои ребята? – Стив сжал коробку. – А что насчёт твоих ребят? В конце концов скажи, на кого ты работаешь. МИ-6? БНД*? 

– Не задавай мне вопросов, на которые я не могу ответить. – Баки дошёл до угла, взмахнул рукой и исчез. 

Стив вздохнул и привалился к прохладой кирпичной стене, на губах ещё оставался лёгкий привкус жвачки. 

_Лучшее в мире первое свидание_.

Пусть даже Баки стырил его рубашку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Федеральная разведывательная служба (БНД) Германии (нем. Bundesnachrichtendienst, BND) — служба внешней разведки Германии, находящаяся под контролем Ведомства федерального канцлера Германии. БНД имеет около 300 официальных филиалов по всему миру.


	4. Шпион, который любил меня

**Глава 4. Шпион, который любил меня**

Стив нервничал, пальцы соскальзывали с дверной ручки.

С их случайной встречи с Баки на складе прошло уже три дня. Три долгих дня и две очень, очень долгих ночи. Но с того момента, как он отправил свой доклад, он знал, что ему придётся столкнуться с _этим_. 

Он глубоко вдохнул, ещё раз, и ещё. Он сможет. Его подготовили переносить пытки. _Момент паники, момент паники..._

Стив повернул ручку и открыл дверь, готовясь встретить своё наказание. Стоило ему войти в зал, на него обрушился шквал аплодисментов. Все были в сборе, даже Клинт, и, о Боже… 

Он, разумеется, знал, что его будут дразнить. В конце концов, ночь в клубе впервые за долгие годы была похожа на что-то вроде свидания. Но _такого_ он даже вообразить не мог.

Дешёвые синие флажки из гофрированной бумаги висели повсюду, пытаясь отвоевать пространство у блестящих воздушных шариков. К подлокотникам Большого Кресла тоже были привязаны две огромные связки шаров. К обстановке явно приложила руку Наташа – она обожала дешёвую мишуру. 

Череда ярких кадров с его ночными приключениями проигрывалась на большом экране. Определённо работа ДЖАРВИСа. Компиляция записей с камер наблюдения и телефонов была сделана превосходно. 

Но больше всего его интересовало, чей же злой гений додумался до огромного баннера «Это мальчик!» и торта с надписью «Поздравляем!». 

Под свист и улюлюканье Стив пересёк зал и со вздохом опустился в Большое Кресло. Привязанные к подлокотникам шары закачались. Вблизи Стив разглядел вклад Тони во всеобщее веселье – на каждом шаре было напечатано фото очень миловидного и очень _юного_ лица Баки. 

Аплодисменты затихли, и все заняли свои места. Брюс пытался продвинуть вперёд Кресло Без Колёсиков. 

– Кэп, я искренне, от всей души хотел бы извиниться. – Тони коснулся его руки. – Если бы я знал, я бы _ни в жизни_ не назвал тебя ванилькой. 

– Ты же знаешь, что он в маске, ну. – Стив закатил глаза. – На самом деле он не так выглядит. 

– Да, так он выглядел, когда ему было _двенадцать_, – согласился Тони, потянув один из шаров. 

– Он не выглядел на двенадцать, – протестующе сказал Стив. – Двадцать, может, но точно не двенадцать. Господи. 

– Лично я ничего не имею против Стива, развращающего младенцев, – чопорно сказала Наташа. – Это истинная любовь. 

– Почему? – Брюс передал Тони кофе. 

– Это же очевидно, – сладко пропела Наташа. – Столько танцев, а Стив _ни разу_ не наступил ему на ногу. 

– Да, – протянул Тони, – определённо настоящая любовь, – он кашлянул в кофе что-то, подозрительно похожее на «папочка». 

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, и наклонил голову, потянувшись за ножом. Если все сосредоточатся на углеводах и кофеине, пока не подключится Фил…

– Думаю, Стиву просто был нужен правильный партнёр, – мягко сказал Брюс, кивая на экран, на котором Баки извивался в танце в руках Стива. ДЖАРВИС выключил звук, но Стив легко вспомнил музыку, этот ритм, ощущение тела Баки. Наверное, стоит попросить у ДЖАРВИСа копию… 

Стив дёрнулся, когда Клинт потянул нож из его руки. 

– О, приятель, – засмеялся Клинт, беря тарелки. Он отрезал огромный угловой кусок и передал его Стиву. – Ты слишком _остро_ реагируешь. 

– Входящий вызов от агента Коулсона, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС, и видео из клуба сменилось лицом Фила. Он прищурился, обводя взглядом конференц-зал. 

– Вы пытаетесь убедить Клинта, что он беременный? – безразлично спросил Коулсон. – Опять? 

Тони хрюкнул и поперхнулся кофе. 

– Привет, Босс! – Клинт жизнерадостно помахал вилкой. – Неа, мы тут сопереживаем влюблённости Стива. Ну и кроме того, Брюс сказал, что нам точно потребуется тортик. 

– Понятно, – кивнул Фил. – Что, новости настолько плохие?

– Боюсь, что так, – вздохнул Брюс, соскребая глазурь со своего куска торта и перекладывая на тарелку Наташи. – В коробке, которую принёс Стив, на самом деле была косметика. Высокого качества, сделанная так, чтобы понравиться практически каждому. Пробники декоративной косметики, шампунь, лосьон и дезодорант. Но… 

– Они под завязку напичканы наноботами! – встрял Тони, выводя на дисплей нечто инопланетного вида – тонкие ножки, длинная шея и шестиугольная голова. Выглядело оно как плод запретной любви паука и ракетоносителя. 

– Они сделаны по подобию бактериофагов, – Брюс постучал по экрану. – И судя по всему, разработка биологического оружия Гидры вышла на финишную прямую. 

– Что за бактериофаги? – спросил Клинт, изучая нанобота так, словно определял параметры цели. 

– Бактериофаги – это вирусы, поражающие бактерии, – пояснил Брюс. – Эти наноботы делают нечто похожее. Они совместимы с генно-инженерной бактерией, над которой работала Гидра. 

– Что ж, звучит угрожающе, – сказала Нат, ловко утаскивая с торта огромную синюю розочку. 

– Так и есть, – подтвердил Брюс. – До этого момента мы полагали, что план Гидры – распространить эпидемию ради хаоса. И их первоначальные штаммы бактерий именно это и делают – передаваясь с пищей или по воздуху, они заставляют людей болеть, устойчивы к антибиотикам и имеют уровень смертности около двух процентов. Но эти наноботы всё меняют. Если их активировать, они вводят в изменённую бактерию белковую цепь, которая запускает эндотоксин… 

– Они превращают бактерию в крошечную, малюсенькую фабрику по производству яда, – перебил его Тони. – Которая убьёт тебя за считанные часы. А знаете, что самое крутое в этой истории? Угадайте, для чего Гидра сканировала телефоны. Давайте, не стесняйтесь. 

– Чтобы с их помощью активировать наноботов, – сказал Стив и стиснул челюсти. 

– Динь-дон-дон, – Тони помахал руками. – У нас есть победитель! 

– Но зачем раздавать их кучке студентов? – нахмурился Клинт. – Почему не бизнесменам и политикам? Людям, которых можно шантажировать?

– Это тестовый запуск. – Стив оттолкнул тарелку с тортом, во рту стало кисло. – Эти ребята молоды и здоровы. Если Гидра сможет убить их, то проявит себя. Покажет миру, что может убить любого, кого только захочет, всего лишь нажатием кнопки. 

– Я предположил, что они проверяли свою систему распространения, – нахмурился Тони. – Но в твоей идее больше смысла. 

– Возможно, вы оба правы, – сказала Наташа. – И возможно, есть ещё какие-нибудь три причины, о которых мы не подумали. Гидра любит быть многозадачной. 

– Брюс? – спокойно позвал Фил. – Полагаю, у вас с Тони есть и хорошая новость? 

– Ну, скажем так, у нас есть хорошая новость, новость средней паршивости и плохая новость. ДЖАРВИС, почему бы нам не начать с хорошей? 

– Разумеется, – отозвался ДЖАРВИС. – Детальный анализ наноботов обнаружил встроенную уязвимость. «Код отмены», если угодно. Запуск кода провоцирует самоуничтожение наноботов, делая их безвредными. 

– Звучит подозрительно удобно, – прищурился Клинт.

– Но имеет смысл, – отозвался Брюс. – Особенно когда работаешь с био-оружием. В смысле, что ты станешь делать, если твоя бактерия выйдет из-под контроля и заразит тебя самого? 

– Ладно, а плохая новость? – Наташа откинулась на спинку кресла. Стив покосился на торт – розочки отсутствовали, _все до единой_. Как она умудрилась это сделать? А главное, кому не повезёт боксировать с ней, когда ей понадобится куда-то деть энергию, полученную от сладкого? 

– Плохая новость – код отмены должен быть введён на определённом компьютере. Предположительно, находящемся на той же базе, где делают наноботов. 

– Мы знаем, где это? – уточнил Клинт. 

– А вот и новость средней паршивости. – Тони потряс над своей чашкой пустым кофейником. 

– Благодаря маячку капитана Роджерса я смог проследить агента Гидры, пока сигнал не пропал где-то на Восточных Карибах. Данные спутников и навигационные записи указывают на то, что в этом районе расположена основная база Гидры. 

– Но это же огромная территория, – нахмурился Стив. 

– Хм? – Клинт вызвал карту. – Мы даже не знаем, какую базу ищем. Она может оказаться где угодно – на острове, под водой, под землёй… 

– Возможно, я смогу с этим помочь, – сказал Фил, рассматривая шары над креслом Стива. – Думаю, вы уже догадались, кто мой контакт в Гидре. 

– Баки! – хором заорали все, Клинт от усердия обсыпал крошками всю футболку. 

– Не так уж сложно было вычислить, – пожал плечами Брюс. 

– Что ж, ладно, – продолжил Фил. – Обычно «Баки» сам выходит на связь. Но учитывая обстоятельства, полагаю, он не будет против, если мы первыми установим контакт. 

– Особенно, если контакт установит Стив. Ну, понимаете, _сконтачится_, – поиграл бровями Тони. 

Стив почувствовал, как у него пылают щёки, и снова притянул к себе тарелку. Возможно, если он уронит вилку, то сможет спрятаться под столом. Ну или воткнуть её Тони в задн… 

– Тем временем, я начну собирать отряды У.Д.А.Р.а, – закончил Фил. – И ещё, Тони? 

Тот поднял голову, глядя Филу в глаза.

– Да, наш бесстрашный вождь? 

– Никаких машин-субмарин в этот раз, договорились? – чересчур ровно сказал Фил. 

– Отлично, никаких подводных _машин_. – Тони скрестил руки на груди. – Я всё ещё думаю, что это была великолепная идея. Если бы вы только… 

Стив откинулся в кресле, стараясь не улыбаться, шумные обсуждения команды остались где-то на периферии, в мозгу стучало – Баки, Баки, Баки. Он встретится с _Баки_.

Может, в этот раз получится взять у него номер.

* * * 

Стив ускорился, заприметив крошечный бар, построенный словно на воде. На этом дешёвом курорте всё казалось построенным на воде. Он этого просто не понимал. На Багамах было полно курортов. На кой встречаться в этом дрянном закосе под модное местечко?

Не то чтобы вокруг было много туристов. Или персонала, если уж на то пошло – он уже видел, что в баре даже бармена нет. Возможно, он пришёл немного раньше… Ну ладно, может, намного раньше, но происходящее всё равно было _странным_, нет? 

Он нырнул под фальшивые пальмовые листья на входе и резко остановился, скрипнув подошвами кед по деревянному полу.

На спинке одного из стульев висела рубашка. Не просто какая-то там рубашка, а именно та, которую Баки стащил у него неделю назад в Майами. 

Стив плюхнулся на стул, обводя взглядом тесное помещение. На стойке лежало пляжное полотенце, рядом пристроился полупустой стакан, по запотевшему стеклу скатывались капли. Стив взял стакан, вглядываясь в листья мяты на дне. Лёд почти не растаял, так что стакан стоял здесь недолго. Но если только Баки не прячется за стойкой… 

Справа раздался громкий всплеск, и… О. _О-о-о_.

Баки вынырнул из прибоя, словно морской бог. 

На этот раз у него было настоящее лицо – то, которое Стив видел в лаборатории Золы. На руке тоже не было маски. И рука оказалась прекрасна – чёрно-золотая, сиявшая в мягком полуденном солнце, словно произведение искусства. Почти так же прекрасна, как грудь Баки, его пресс и… Ёбаный ад.

Баки подтянулся, легко запрыгивая на настил. Одет он был в абсолютно бесстыдные узкие чёрные плавки, к бедру пристёгнут восьмидюймовый нож для дайвинга. Он отбросил мокрые волосы с лица изящным движением головы. 

У Стива пересохло во рту, в мозгу воцарился бессмысленный белый шум. 

Баки продефилировал к стойке, перегнулся через Стива за полотенцем так, что крошечные плавки обтянули его задницу. Он выпрямился, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и Стив прикипел взглядом к каплям воды, сбегающим по его груди.

Баки медленно провёл полотенцем по плечам и груди, ниже, ниже… и отбросил его на пустой стул. Стив вдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что не дышал. 

– Ты выпил мой мохито. 

– Чего? – булькнул Стив, посмотрев на пустой стакан в руке. – Хм, полагаю, что так.

Что ж, это объясняет отвратительный привкус во рту. 

– Судя по твоему лицу, могу предположить, что мохито не входит в число твоих любимых коктейлей, – улыбнулся Баки. 

– Да, точно, – скривился Стив. – Слишком мятный. 

– Н-да? – Баки прищурился и прикусил губу. Он наклонился, ныряя под стойку, и выпрямился уже за ней. – Позволь смешать для тебя что-нибудь другое. 

– Тебя уволили и ты теперь бармен? – Стив откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая за руками Баки, наполняющего стакан льдом. – Стоп. Ты что, арендовал целый курорт? 

Баки ухмыльнулся, искусно жонглируя бутылками с водкой и персиковым ликёром. Стив подавил ответную ухмылку – он _точно_ знал, какой напиток готовит Баки. 

– Нет, нет и нет. – Баки тряхнул головой, добавляя апельсиновый и клюквенный сок в стакан. Он раскрыл крошечный розовый зонтик и водрузил его в коктейль. – Ты не сможешь забыть это, – он передал Стиву стакан, подмигнув. 

– И что это? – спросил Стив, делая длинный медленный глоток. Он хотел услышать, как Баки произнесёт это. 

– Секс на пляже, – низко ответил Баки, опираясь локтями на стойку и неотрывно глядя на лицо Стива. 

– Хм, – Стив выгнул бровь. – Кажется, я такое уже пробовал.

– И оно оказалось не слишком выдающимся, раз ты не уверен, – растягивая слова, отозвался Баки. Он вынырнул из-за стойки и уселся на свой стул, прижавшись обнажённым бедром к ноге Стива. Стив в жизни не был так рад, что надел шорты. 

– Могу поручиться, мой секс на пляже великолепен, – мрачно заявил Баки. 

– Да, он великолепен, – согласился Стив, стараясь успокоить заполошно бьющееся сердце. 

– Разумеется. А секс в моём бунгало ещё лучше. 

– Я в этом уверен, – кивнул Стив. – Меньше солнца. И песка, – он поморщился, мысленно пнув себя. Господи боже. _Меньше песка_? Как будто он прогуливал семинары по соблазнению. 

– Да, Стив, – рассмеялся Баки. – Намного меньше песка, – он подался вперёд, – и кровать, – его дыхание пахло мятой и океаном, и Стив больше не мог это выносить. – Итак, – Баки отстранился. – Что скажешь? Мы несём твой секс в моё бунгало? Если, конечно, ты не хочешь только того, за чем пришёл. 

– За чем пришёл? – Стив моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться. 

– Информация. Про базу Гидры, – усмехнулся Баки. – Всё здесь, можешь забирать и идти. 

– О нет, нет, – запротестовал Стив, уже поднявшись. – Мы совершенно точно должны пойти. В твоё бунгало. 

_Боже милосердный_. Мог он сказать это ещё отчаянней? 

Баки не возражал. Он встал, накинул стащенную у Стива рубашку, оставив расстёгнутой, и Стива словно током прошибло от этого зрелища. Баки в его рубашке определённо стоило занести в список лучших вещей в жизни. 

– Постой. – Баки остановился и вынул бумажный зонтик из бокала Стива. – Не забудь свой зонтик. 

– Конечно, – рассеянно ответил Стив и гулко сглотнул, когда Баки заложил бумажное украшение ему за ухо. 

– Так лучше, – улыбнулся Баки и взял его за руку. 

Путь по короткому настилу и пляжу они проделали в молчании. Стив просто был счастлив наконец-то увидеть Баки при дневном свете, наблюдать, как он жмурится на солнце. 

– Пришли, – Баки кивнул в сторону большого бунгало на воде. Широкий дощатый настил, ведущий к нему, явно видел лучшие дни. Баки передвинул Стива на левую сторону – прикосновение металлической руки было тёплым от солнца. – Смотри под ноги. 

– Почему здесь? – спросил Стив, разглядывая потрёпанное бунгало. – У тебя ограниченный бюджет? 

– Не совсем, – рассмеялся Баки. Он поколдовал над дверью, и раздался высокий писк. Звук открывающихся замков, казалось, был слышен на весь залив, дверь с шипением открылась. Когда они вошли, автоматически зажёгся свет, открыв взору современный стильный интерьер. 

– Ага, – кивнул Стив. – Я понял. Корпоративный курорт.

_Что ж, это многое объясняет_. Стив на мгновение задумался, что было бы, если бы он пошёл по другой стороне настила. 

– Да. – Баки подошёл ближе, оттесняя Стива к двери. – Гарантирую, в этой части земного шара нет места безопаснее. 

Стив дрожал в прохладном воздухе, его взгляд не отрывался от лица Баки. 

– И какая же компания… – начал он, и Баки поцеловал его. У него был вкус рома, лайма и океана. 

Стив застонал, вцепляясь в бёдра Баки и притягивая его ближе. Он грезил об этом _неделями_.

Баки разорвал поцелуй, провёл губами по челюсти Стива, укусил за ухом. Стив склонил голову, стараясь направить Баки чуть ниже…

Баки резко отстранился, и… _Что, почему?_

– Ёбаный стыд, Стив, – скривился он. – Это что, крем от загара? 

– Что? – моргнул Стив. – В смысле, да. Ты меня вообще видел? Повезло ещё, что я в темноте не обгораю. 

– Но почему у него такой вкус? – промычал Баки, стараясь почесать язык о зубы.

– Специальный состав, – смущённо ответил Стив. – Его сделали наши ребята из лаборатории. Солнцезащитный фильтр такой, что вполне может остановить лазер. 

– Репеллент от лазеров, м-м-м? – Баки снова подошёл ближе. – Плохо, что ты был без него, когда попался Золе. – Стив кивнул и судорожно вдохнул, когда ладони Баки опустились на пояс его шорт. – А ты им _везде_ намазал? 

– Не везде. – Стив не отрывал взгляда ото рта Баки, его восхитительных губ. 

– Хорошо. Это хорошо, – проурчал Баки, медленно опускаясь на колени. 

– Да, – простонал Стив, запуская пальцы в волосы Баки. 

Пальцы Баки ловко развязали узел на шортах Стива и стянули их вниз. Он ухмыльнулся, увидев Стива в полной готовности.

– В предвкушении, Роджерс? 

– Да, – отозвался стоном Стив. Он предвкушал – он мечтал об этом с того самого вечера в переулке, представляя, как будет ощущаться рот Баки. 

Баки качнулся вперёд, и Стив напрягся, мышцы на его бёдрах застыли под ладонями Баки. Тот хихикнул, подул на член Стива и потёрся носом.

– Баки, – хныкнул Стив. – Не дразни меня. Пожалуйста, – его пальцы сжались в волосах Баки. Стиву хотелось бы знать его получше. Знать, как он отреагирует, если Стив заставит его двигаться, или потянет, или… 

– Тебе это нравится. – Баки коротко лизнул его член, и ещё раз. – Не отрицай. 

Стив застонал, приложившись затылком о дверь. Да, ему нравилось. Нравилось, когда его дразнят. 

– Твою мать, Стив. – Баки облизал губы, его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг основания члена. – С тех пор, как увидел тебя прикованным к грёбаному столу, только об этом и мечтал. 

– Мгмф? – Стив издал какой-то непонятный звук, когда Баки втянул его член в рот. Он качнул головой, вбирая Стива сначала неглубоко, потом всё глубже и глубже, и Стив застонал, теряясь в ощущениях.

Баки ускорился, делая ласку влажной, даже мокрой. Его рот скользил по всей длине, пропуская член Стива в горло и задерживаясь в этой точке на несколько секунд. Он отсасывал жёстко – быстро и неутомимо. Делал это снова и снова, и _твою же мать_. Стив догадывался, что Баки будет хорош. Но это было совершенно, восхитительно идеально. 

Стив застонал, чувствуя, как нарастает наслаждение, и прикрыл глаза. Баки отозвался глухим стоном, вибрация прокатилась по телу Стива. О, этот порочный рот Баки, его бархатный язык, и это было так горячо и влажно, и так хорошо… 

Стив приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел вниз. Баки смотрел на него из-под ресниц, его губы плотно обхватывали член Стива – и это было всё, чего он желал. 

– Я… я… – это было единственное предупреждение, на которое хватило Стива, прежде чем он кончил, сжав пальцы в волосах Баки. _Твою мать._ – Баки… 

Баки поднялся, вытер уголок рта большим пальцем. Он ухмыльнулся, медленно и развратно, его член натягивал ужасные плавки, и на нём всё ещё была рубашка Стива и чёртов нож для дайвинга. Стив поперхнулся смешком. 

– Хм. – Баки склонил голову набок. – Не та реакция, к которой я привык, когда кому-то отсасываю.

– Просто… – Стив показал на себя – в майке, болтающихся на щиколотках шортах и с розовым коктейльным зонтиком за ухом. – А ты... – он вздохнул, сдаваясь. – Господи, Баки. Ты отлично смотришься в моей рубашке. 

Стив притянул его к себе и глубоко поцеловал. Теперь он чувствовал собственный вкус. 

Баки отстранился и скользнул ладонями по плечам Стива. 

– Итак, твой крем. Он смоется в душе или мне вызывать команду дезинфекторов? 

– Душа будет достаточно, – вздохнул Стив. Кажется, у него возникли проблемы с ощущением собственных пальцев на ногах. 

– Что ж, прекрасно. Идём, – сказал Баки. – Чем быстрее мой рот окажется на других частях твоего тела, тем лучше. 

– Так точно, сэр! – Стив натянул шорты, не потрудившись завязать их. 

Ванная выглядела не менее впечатляющей, чем остальное бунгало – душ уже был включён, вода бусинами стекала по стеклянным стенам. Стив услышал звон ножа по раковине и обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Баки снимал свои ужасные плавки. 

– Увидел что-то привлекательное, Роджерс? – спросил Баки, покрутив плавки на металлическом пальце и поиграв бровями. 

– Да, – просто ответил Стив, пялясь на его член. – Боже, да! – Он сорвал с себя футболку так быстро, что коктейльный зонтик пролетел через всю комнату. 

– Должен предупредить. – Баки подошёл ближе и устроил ладони на его бёдрах. – Я не трахаюсь в душе. 

– Хм? – Стив вильнул бёдрами, скидывая шорты на пол. 

– Скажем так, не все эти шрамы получены во время работы, – Баки провёл по своей груди. 

– О Боже, Баки, прости, я не знал, – драматично прошептал Стив, распахнув глаза. – Ты так руку потерял? Несчастный случай во время секса? 

– Ах ты задница, – рассмеялся Баки, подталкивая его в душ. 

– Тебе нравится, – возразил Стив, вздохнув, когда Баки прижался к нему со спины. 

– И я собираюсь надрать эту задницу, – промурчал Баки, отстраняясь и беря гель для душа. 

– Да, отлично, – простонал Стив. 

Боже, иногда он _обожал_ быть шпионом.

* * *

Стив вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением прохладных простыней под разгорячённой кожей. Им определённо требовалось снова принять душ.

Он провёл ладонью по груди Баки. Не побуждая к новому заходу, ещё нет, просто наслаждаясь касаниями. Проследил кончиками пальцев отметины пулевых ранений и линии ножевых ран. Карта жизни, вырезанная на плоти. 

Стив почувствовал, как пальцы Баки рассеянно скользят по его коже, путешествуя от шрама к шраму. Он чуть поёжился, когда Баки коснулся похожего на звезду шрама на бедре. Лагос – тогда он едва не погиб. 

Стив потянулся, поглаживая рубцы на плече Баки. Ему было интересно, как это случилось на самом деле, но спросить он не мог. Это разрушило бы момент. Может, когда-нибудь… Со вздохом он опустился на постель. 

– И как долго ты сможешь продолжать это? – спросил Стив, глядя в потолок. 

– Что, прости? – Баки повернул голову, свирепо посмотрев на него. – Кажется, ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. 

– Я не про твой член, – Стив шлёпнул его по руке. – Я о том, как долго ты сможешь подрывать Гидру изнутри, прежде чем они поймут, что ты двойной агент? 

– Так долго, как понадобится. – Баки сполз ниже, устроив голову на плече Стива. – У меня есть маска. Я использую визитки… 

– Чтобы они решили, будто их атакует свободный художник, – вздохнул Стив, запуская пальцы во всё ещё влажные после душа волосы Баки. – Какое заблуждение. 

– Я всё предусмотрел. – Баки куснул его за ключицу, руки заскользили по телу Стива более целенаправленно. 

– Плохо, что ты не в полной мере агент Гидры, – сказал Стив, и пальцы Баки замерли. 

– Прости. – Баки сел, прищурившись. – Ты только что пожелал, чтобы я был тайным нео-нацистом, правым, фанатиком, фашистом, мудаком? С манией величия? 

Стив ожёг его взглядом. 

– Я всего лишь говорил о том, что будь ты из Гидры, ты мог бы бежать. Работать на Щ.И.Т. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться в... о, я не знаю. В какой там суперсекретной организации ты _реально_ работаешь. 

– Да ладно, – Баки хрюкнул. – Я знаю бюджет Щ.И.Т.а. Вы не сможете позволить себе меня. 

– Да, – печально ответил Стив. – Я знаю. Просто это было бы неплохо. Сходить на настоящее свидание. Узнать тебя. Настоящего тебя. 

– Ты хочешь встречаться? – Баки склонил голову, выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым. 

– Да, – вздохнул Стив. – Я правда хочу. Может, у нас получится? В смысле, ты лучшее, что… – он оборвал себя и потёр лицо ладонями. Боже, он идиот. 

– Это неплохая идея, – медленно сказал Баки. – Но Стив, при нашей работе…

Он осёкся, но Стив прекрасно понимал, что он имел в виду. Их жизнь была полна случайных связей и секса на одну ночь. Сложно найти кого-то, кто понимает, у кого схожий жизненный опыт. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы узнать друг друга получше и построить настоящие отношения. Ни при каких условиях ему не повезёт настолько, чтобы быть с Баки дольше, чем эту ночь. 

– Да, – Стив вязко сглотнул. – Извини, это было глупо. 

– Нет, – Баки закинул на него ногу. – Не глупо, – он склонился, и Стив выгнул шею, увлекая его в долгий сладкий поцелуй. 

Они одновременно отстранились, и Баки вздохнул. 

– У нас всё ещё остаётся рейд на следующей неделе, – легко сказал Стив, пытаясь восстановить настрой. – Если мы оба выживем… 

– Выживем? – Баки комично распахнул глаза и ущипнул Стива за сосок. – Разумеется, ты выживешь. У тебя есть свой человек внутри, помнишь? 

– Свой человек внутри? – Стив выгнул бровь. – Может, ты мне покажешь? 

– Может быть, – ухмыльнулся Баки, потянувшись за смазкой. 

– Это не больно, если хорошо подготовиться, – серьёзно сказал Стив. – К миссии. 

– Верно, – Баки нашёл тюбик и триумфально вскинул руку. – Подготовка к миссии… начинается прямо сейчас. 

Стив закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал. Если его не убил секс, то эти намёки точно угробят.


	5. Вид на убийство

**Глава 5. Вид на убийство**

Стив сжал пальцы плотнее, переводя подводный гидроцикл в парящий режим, медленно двигаясь над каменистым дном. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Наташа сделала то же самое, почти невидимая в тёмной мутной воде.

– Порядок? – прошептала Наташа, не включая рацию. Стив показал ей большие пальцы и кивнул. Он надеялся, что примочки Тони помогут остальным отрядам остаться необнаруженными до занятия позиций. 

Он отрегулировал дыхательный аппарат, установив режим ожидания. Время тянулось бесконечно, разглядеть можно было лишь смутные очертания скал и Наташу. Он подпрыгнул, когда что-то коснулось его ноги. Рыба, наверное. Он надеялся, что рыба. Господи, он ненавидел находиться под водой. Ну хоть вода не холодная. Это было бы хуже всего. 

Наташа помахала рукой, привлекая его внимание, и прошептала:

– Скоро. Имей терпение. 

Терпение. Легко сказать. 

Эту часть плана придумал Баки, и она была _отвратительна_ – никакой связи и бесчисленное множество вариантов, в которых всё пошло не так. Что, если Баки не смог получить доступ на базу? Что, если его раскрыли? За прошедшие три дня могло случиться что угодно. Баки могли убить за всё, что он знает… 

Сквозь толщу воды послышался скрежет, и потайная дверь в скале острова начала открываться. _Слава Богу_.

Они опустились ниже, используя камни на дне как прикрытие. 

Стив почувствовал, как изменилось давление воды, а потом увидел их. Тёмные пятна, двигавшиеся сначала медленно, потом быстрее, почуяв открытую воду. Он считал, пока они проплывали мимо – три, четыре, пять, шесть… Одна за одной акулы выплывали из своего загона на свободу. Стив почти вообразил, что видит в их глубоких чёрных глазах облегчение. 

Они подождали ещё немного, но ни одной акулы больше не появилось. Стив пожал плечами, считая секунды. На десятой их время закончилось. Он нырнул в акулий загон, Наташа последовала за ним. 

Когда они оказались внутри, стало заметно светлее, лампы над головой бросали на песчаное дно странные тени. Стив держался вплотную к стене, нарезая круги под пристанью и мостками, спускающимися в бассейн. 

Последней акулы по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Что ж, кому-то не повезёт, их ведь тренировали нападать на любого, кто окажется в бассейне. Стив надеялся, что, оказавшись на свободе, рыбки вернутся к нормальной диете. ДЖАРВИС на всякий случай следил за ними, но Стиву не слишком хотелось преследовать их потом. Они же не виноваты, что Гидра превратила их в машины для убийства. 

Как только они добрались до палубы, Стив подхватил свою сумку со снаряжением и быстро взобрался по лестнице, оставив гидроцикл болтаться внизу. И по-прежнему никакой сигнализации, быстрая проверка показала, что камеры наблюдения отключены. 

Стив стянул маску и постучал по наушнику. Теперь они находились на территории базы, и у него должна быть возможность… 

– Стив? Ты это сделал, – мягко произнёс голос Баки в его ухе. 

– Привет, Бак. Да, мы здесь. – Стив знал, что улыбается, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он вынул из сумки один из идиотских гидровских синих комбинезонов и с трудом натянул поверх мокрых плавок. Надо спросить у Баки, есть ли у них свободный дресс-код в пятницу, потому что эти комбинезоны _убивают_ боевой дух. 

– Добро пожаловать на остров Санта-Моника. Здесь все ваши фантазии станут реальностью, – пропел Баки. – Ну, если они включают в себя убийства, взрывы и романтические пикники с наблюдением за подводными лодками, разумеется. 

– С видом на кишащий акулами залив? – ухмыльнулся Стив. – А музыка будет? 

– Ради тебя? Я посмотрю, получится ли взять в плен штатный оркестр Гидры, – низко сказал Баки. Стив вздрогнул. Он обожал этот голос.

Что-то ударило его в грудь, и он едва не выпрыгнул из комбинезона. 

– Простите, что перебиваю, мальчики, – сладко сказала Наташа, – но вы тут не одни, – она потянулась и нахлобучила на Стива бейсболку, которую держала в руке. Чуть старательнее, чем требовалось. 

– Да, агент Романофф, – смиренно отозвался Баки, – простите, агент Романофф.

– Так-то лучше, – чопорно ответила Наташа, передавая Стиву его оружие. – У вас будет время на секс _после_ того, как мы спасём мир.

– Извини, Нат, – сказал Стив, зная, что в его голосе нет ни капли раскаяния. 

– Ладно, – голос Баки зазвучал деловито. – Мне потребуется минутка, чтобы добраться из ремонтного блока. Спрячьте свои вещи в фильтрационной, встречаемся в блоке биомеханики. 

– Понял, – отозвался Стив, надевая нано-маску. 

Наташа печально покачала головой, подбирая их сумки. На ней уже была маска, и она до кончиков ногтей выглядела агентом Гидры. Посадка головы, наклон плеч – магия какая-то. 

– Готов? 

– Готов. 

Стив открыл дверь и вышел первым. Биолаборатории были недалеко. Всего пара минут, и он сможет вызвать группу захвата.

– Притормози, – прошипела Наташа, придерживая его за рукав. – Ты же агент Гидры, помнишь? Веди себя как человек, который ненавидит свою работу. 

– Если ты работаешь на Гидру, ты ненавидишь всю свою _жизнь_, – пробормотал Стив, но замедлил шаг и ссутулил плечи, стараясь выглядеть угрюмым. 

В такой поздний час им попадалось мало людей. Стив кивнул женщине в белом лабораторном халате, но та совершенно его проигнорировала. _Что ж, зловеще и грубо_.

Блок биомеханики казался таким же пустынным. Они разделились – Стив открыл дверь справа, Наташа выбрала одну слева. 

Стив снял с пояса пригоршню зарядов. Они, может, и были крошечными, но их работа производила ошеломляющее впечатление. Он пробежался по лаборатории, крепя заряды ко всему, что казалось важным. 

Ещё две лаборатории по своей стороне коридора Стив обработал так же быстро. Всё шло даже лучше, чем он надеялся. 

Наташа уже ждала его в конце коридора. Судя по планам, в этой лаборатории хранились все биомеханические секреты Гидры, и уровень охраны здесь был соответствующий. 

– Проблемы? – шёпотом поинтересовался Стив. 

– Парочка технических вопросов. Ничего, с чем я бы не справилась, – пробормотала Наташа, доставая биометрические отмычки Тони. Стив привалился к стене, закрывая Наташу собой, на случай, если кто-то пройдёт мимо. 

Двадцать секунд спустя замок щёлкнул, Стив распахнул дверь… и застыл. 

– Добрый вечер! – поприветствовал их Зола, держа руку над зловещего вида красной кнопкой. – Агенты Романофф и Роджерс, полагаю? 

Стив сделал шаг вперёд, краем глаза заметив, что Наташа переместила вес с ноги на ногу. 

– Стоять! – рявкнул Зола, опуская ладонь на кнопку. – Ещё один шаг, и умрут тысячи. А теперь бросьте оружие. Руки за голову. 

Стив пожал плечами. Не то чтобы кому-то из них требовалось _оружие_, чтобы убить Золу. Он согнул колени, кладя оружие на пол, Наташа сделала то же самое, и он заметил медленное движение, означавшее, что она готова метнуть нейтрализатор.

– Уверен, ваша команда шныряет где-то поблизости, – нервно сказал Зола. – Я вызвал охрану. Не сомневайтесь, мы их найдём. 

– Сказать по правде, – безмятежно отозвался Стив, – здесь только мы. Мы подумали, что стоит проверить ваш маленький островной курорт. 

– Я бы поставила две звезды, – безразлично добавила Наташа. – Впрочем, мы ещё не видели подводные лодки. Люблю хорошие субмарины. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – прищурился Зола. 

Наташа замерла, готовая швырнуть нейтрализатор по сигналу Стива. Стив качнулся на пятках. Если он рассчитал всё правильно, ему удастся оттолкнуть Золу прежде, чем тот нажмёт на кнопку. 

Дверь за их спинами открылась, и Стив развернулся, готовый отразить новую угрозу. Он медленно моргнул, мозг со скрипом остановился. 

Это был Баки. Это не мог быть никто, кроме него. Но он был совсем _другой_. 

На мгновение Стив подумал, что на нём снова маска. Его лицо было холодным и ничего не выражающим, в глазах жуткая пустота, волосы свободно падали на лицо. 

Вместо нормального тактического снаряжения он был с головы до ног в чёрной коже и кевларе, левый рукав отсутствовал, открывая руку. Элегантное чёрно-золотое произведение искусства заменило нечто более громоздкое, с тяжёлыми серебряными пластинами, на бицепсе красовался осьминог Гидры. 

Оружия на нём было достаточно, чтобы завалить носорога. Гранаты, механические пистолеты, ножи… 

Стив даже удивился, что у его мозга хватило сил попытаться определить их все. _Господи, есть хоть что-то, в чём Баки не выглядит горячо? Срань Господня_.

Баки поднял руку, серебристые пластины сместились, когда он направил свой P226* на Стива. 

– Как видите, время игр закончилось, – фыркнул Зола. 

– И что, никаких гигантских лазеров? Или плотоядных акул? – Стив снова переключился на Золу. Это было сложно, учитывая, что Баки выглядел как ожившая мечта БДСМ-щика. 

– Или акул-лазеров, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Может, вы могли бы… 

– Хватит! – холодно сказал Зола. – Прощайте, агент Роджерс, агент Романофф. 

– Прощайте, доктор Зола, – кивнул Стив. 

– Чего ты ждёшь? – рыкнул Зола на Баки. – Пристрели их! 

Раздался выстрел, и Стив дёрнулся. _Это было слишком громко для такой крошечной комнаты_. 

Зола мешком рухнул на пол с аккуратной дырочкой посреди лба. 

Стив обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как с лица Баки спадает отсутствующее выражение. 

– Привет, Стив, – с сияющими глазами ухмыльнулся Баки, пряча пистолет в кобуру. 

– Привет, Баки. – Стив даже не пытался скрыть улыбку. 

– Привет. – Баки подошёл на шаг ближе. 

– Привет, – повторил Стив. _Блестяще, просто блестяще_.

– Неплохо выглядишь, – Баки окинул его взглядом. 

– На мне маска. И комбинезон, – возразил Стив. – Никто не выглядит хорошо в комбинезоне. 

– О, нет. Нет. – Баки переступил через тело Золы, подходя ближе. – На тебе он смотрится хорошо. Разумеется, ты бы выглядел лучше без него, – голос Баки превратился в низкое урчание, его ладони скользнули по груди Стива. 

– Ты тоже отлично выглядишь, – гулко сглотнул Стив. – Всё это, ремни, кожа, оружие… Это реально… 

Слева раздался резкий хлопок, и они оба подпрыгнули от неожиданности. 

Наташа снова надула пузырь жвачки, крошечная камера в её руке не переставала снимать. 

– Не обращайте на меня внимания, – радостно сказала она, – я просто запечатлеваю воспоминания. Ну, знаете, для свадебного видео. 

– Нат, брось, – Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. – Мы _не женимся_. – Он наклонился – чтобы поднять пистолет, разумеется, а не чтобы скрыть румянец. 

– Правда? – Наташа снова щёлкнула жвачкой. – Я могу _поклясться_, что влюблённо пялиться друг на друга над телами врагов расценивается как предложение. 

– Неа, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – В лучшем случае заявление. Предложение требует чего-то более _масштабного_. 

– Готова поспорить, – сказала Наташа, пряча камеру, и направилась к панели управления, отодвинув Золу ногой. – Что ж, пора начинать шоу? 

– Я установлю взрывчатку, – сказал Стив. Наташа уже копировала всё, что только можно, чтобы потом показать Брюсу. 

Баки подошёл к компьютеру возле неё и сделал что-то со своей серебристой рукой, стянув её, словно перчатку. Он согнул чёрно-золотую ладонь, и… 

– О Боже, – рассмеялась Наташа. – Это _ручная_ флешка. 

– А на что ещё похоже? – Баки вскинул брови, вставляя отсоединённый палец в USB-порт. 

Стив ухмыльнулся, размещая взрывчатку по всей комнате. 

– Готово, – возвестила Наташа, вытаскивая флешку. 

– И я. – Баки поставил палец на место и снова натянул серебристое покрытие на руку. – Погнали. 

Наташа заперла дверь, чтобы никто случайно не нашёл Золу. Баки повёл их, насупившись и вышагивая по коридорам так, словно он тут хозяин. Стив и Наташа шагали за ним, и Стив почти слышал эпичный саундтрек. _Твою мать, намечается обалденное веселье_.

Стив опустил голову, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам. База Гидры оказалась куда более впечатляющей, чем на бумаге. У них даже была целая флотилия лоснящихся чёрных вертолётов и штурмовиков, спрятанных под раздвижной крышей. Около двух дюжин машин и море техников. Разумеется, на них никто даже не взглянул, торопясь убраться с пути Баки. 

Центральный пост ангара находился в отдельном здании с усиленными стенами и пуленепробиваемыми окнами. Стив рассмотрел четырёх техников внутри. Оттуда они смогут контролировать все системы Гидры. 

Баки даже не попытался быть вежливым. Он выдрал замок и распахнул дверь одним слаженным движением. 

– Солдат? – одна из техников поднялась со своего места. – Не думаю, что у тебя есть право… 

Нож Баки вонзился в её горло. Остальные даже не успели встать – нож Стива и нейтрализаторы Наташи сделали своё дело. Баки закрыл дверь, приложив плоский прямоугольник на место замка, и Стив прищурился от яркой вспышки света. 

– Дверь запечатана, – пояснил Баки. – Это задержит их ненадолго. 

Стив перенёс тела так, чтобы их не было видно через окна, Баки и Наташа заняли кресла. Стив сел рядом с Баки, вызывая панель управления бухтой с субмаринами.

– Готова, – сказала Наташа, её пальцы танцевали над клавиатурой терминала. 

– Приступим? – Баки повернулся к Стиву. 

– Приступим, – ухмыльнулся тот в ответ, вводя команду открытия всех подводных шлюзов. Баки отключил внешнюю защиту, пока Нат открывала крышу ангара. 

Из окна Стив увидел, как огромные панели крыши расходятся, в бреши виднелось рассветное небо. Заверещала сигнализация, заметались красные вспышки, и Баки отключил их. 

База содрогнулась от отдалённого взрыва, следом раздался ещё один. 

– Похоже, отряд МакКензи нашёл субмарины, – усмехнулась Наташа. 

– Срань Господня, – пробормотал Баки, глядя на ангар. 

– О да, – согласился Стив. Это было восхитительно зрелище. Отряд У.Д.А.Р.а Альфа наводнил ангар, повсюду виднелись вспышки выстрелов, один из вертолётов превратился в огненный шар. 

– Но как, чёрт возьми? – Баки встал, чтобы лучше видеть. – Они что, спрыгнули с невидимых летающих платформ? 

– Можешь прозакладывать свою задницу, что так оно и было, – раздался в ушах голос Клинта. Стив не видел полёта взрывной стрелы, но заметил, как загорелся ещё один вертолёт.

– Я же говорил, что они сработают, – самодовольно сказал Тони. – Хэй, Кэп, как тебе на территории Гидры?

– Великолепно, – хмыкнул Стив. – Добро пожаловать на вечеринку. 

– Что ж, вы открыли дверь, – вмешался Сэм. – Вы собираетесь просто сидеть там и наблюдать? Или всё же выйдете и поможете? – в наушниках послышался треск выстрелов. 

– Секундочку, – Наташа застучала по клавишам. – Я вывела из строя их систему безопасности и открываю доступ ДЖАРВИСу… готово. 

– Спасибо, агент Романофф, – из консоли перед Стивом раздался мягкий голос ДЖАРВИСа. – Я ввёл команду деактивации наноботов и в данный момент собираю базы данных всех систем Гидры. 

Стив облегчённо выдохнул. А вот теперь начинается веселье. Он скинул дурацкую бейсболку и содрал с лица маску, сунув её в один из многочисленных карманов. Баки снял серебристый рукав и с грохотом уронил на пол. Наташа же была занята тем, что размещала взрывчатку на всех доступных поверхностях. 

– Загрузка завершена, агент Роджерс, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС. 

– ДЖАРВИС, мы разместили заряды, здесь и в биолабораториях. Ты можешь взорвать их, как только Щ.И.Т. уйдёт с территории базы? И отключи общий канал связи. 

– Конечно, Капитан, – шум драки в наушниках мгновенно стих. Как бы Стив ни любил фоновую болтовню, это не работало, когда сразу три отряда У.Д.А.Р.а разворачивались во всю мощь. ДЖАРВИС настоящее благословение. 

– Ну что, сваливаем? – жизнерадостно спросила Наташа, держа в обеих руках по пистолету. 

Баки снял запор и распахнул дверь, ухмыльнувшись:

– Старики вперёд. 

– Последний раз говорю – я _не старше_ тебя, – прорычал Стив, находя цель для первого выстрела. 

Они влились в царящий за дверью хаос. Взорвались цистерны с топливом, и в воздух взметнулось пламя, породив странные тени. Оперативники Гидры заняли оборонительные позиции и вели ответный огонь. 

Стив переключился в боевой режим, Баки следовал за ним по пятам. Они дрались так, словно работали вместе уже сто лет. Он ухмыльнулся, когда Баки подал ему новый магазин даже раньше, чем он потянулся за ним. 

Стив едва заметил момент, когда исчезла Наташа. Впрочем, он знал, что она отправилась на поиски Клинта. 

Они с Баки методично уничтожали агентов Гидры, медленно пробираясь по ангару. Вот в чём Баки определённо был хорош. И вот почему Щ.И.Т. держал его в поле зрения. 

Крыша открылась полностью, и свежий ветер ворвался в ангар, разгоняя дым. Стив огляделся, оценивая обстановку.

Впереди Локи боролся с Шмидтом, у обоих в руках были ножи. И на это _стоило_ посмотреть. Если уж говорить непредвзято, это было исключительно красиво… 

Баки схватил Стива, сшибая с ног и с силой швыряя на пол. Туда, где он только что стоял, рухнул пылающий кусок потолка. 

– Что ж, тебе стоит поработать над ситуационной осведомлённостью, – выдохнул Баки, опираясь на локти. Он поёрзал немного – ну ладно, много, – и поднялся на ноги. 

– Спасибо, – простонал Стив. – Я думал… Боже, я не помню, чтобы ты был таким тяжёлым. 

– Это из-за оружия и… – глаза Баки расширились, и Стив выгнул шею, стараясь разглядеть происходящее за обломками. Вот дерьмо.

На настиле Сэм дрался с Рамлоу. Он вполне справлялся, но не видел, что со спины подкрадывается ещё один гидровец. Стив потянулся к наушнику, но его пальцы нащупали пустоту. Чёрт, наверное, он выпал, когда Баки уронил его. Даже отсюда он видел, как Рамлоу самодовольно оскалился, когда мужик за спиной Сэма поднял пистолет, и _чёрт, чёрт_...

Яркий красный луч лазера вспорол воздух, и гидровец позади Сэма упал, его рука, отрезанная по локтю, шлёпнулась на землю. Стив слышал его вопли даже сквозь шум драки. 

Сэм скинул Рамлоу с настила ударом в голову и развернулся, стреляя в раненого оперативника. За спиной Стива Баки опустил руку, кончик его пальца аккуратно встал на место. 

– Дай угадаю, – Стив выдохнул, опираясь на локти, – лазерная пушка?

– Ага, – Баки пожал плечами и помог ему подняться. 

Стив выгнул бровь, доставая новый наушник. 

– Лазерная. Пушка. 

– Да, да, – Баки запустил руку в волосы. – Слушай, я тут ни при чём. Я не дружу со всей этой фигнёй. Это мой главный техник. Шури. Она… 

– Стив? – голос Сэма ворвался в ухо, едва Стив включил наушник. – Это твой парень сделал? Это из-за него я весь в кровище? 

– Возможно, – поморщился Баки. 

– Возможно? – прошипел Сэм. – Да мы заговорили! Ты мог просто включить свой наушник и предупредить меня. Но нет, давайте превратим бедного Боба в кровавый фонтан… 

– Я забыл, что могу связаться с тобой, окей? – перебил его Баки. – Обычно я работаю один. 

– Один? – проворчал Сэм, Стив видел, как он спускается по настилу. – Наверное, потому что никто… 

ДЖАРВИС отключил связь, как только стало понятно, что они всего лишь подшучивают друг над другом, но Стив уже не слушал. За пламенем и обломками он увидел Земо, убегающего прочь – в коридор, по которому пришёл Стив. Не к главному выходу, а назад, к лабораториям и акульему загону. 

– Идём! – Стив схватил Баки за рукав и бросился бежать. Без единого слова Баки побежал за ним, отстреливая попадающихся на пути. 

Они промчались по коридору, возвращаясь к акульей клетке. Баки бежал впереди, даже не притормозив перед дверью, просто выбив замок левой рукой. Они вылетели на пустой причал как раз, чтобы увидеть, как из песка поднимается крошечная одноместная подводная лодка, направляясь к выходу. 

– Твою мать! – выругался Баки, запуская руку в волосы. 

– Гидроциклы, – рявкнул Стив, забыв про лестницу. Он прыгнул с платформы, холодная вода ударила под дых.

Он добрался до своего гидроцикла, нажал кнопку, заводя двигатель, и оглянулся, ища Баки… 

И замер, когда в дюйме от его лица скользнуло кое-что более крупное и пугающее.

Что ж, вот и последняя акула. _Чёрт бы её побрал_. 

Стив взялся за нож, акула сделала круг, снова приближаясь. Стив напрягся, оценивая расстояние… 

Гладкая поверхность воды разбилась, когда Баки вынырнул, целясь в акулу. Его левый кулак врезался точно под жабры. Стив почувствовал импульс этого удара и невольно проникся сочувствием. 

Акула перевернулась несколько раз, встряхнулась и поплыла в океан. 

Баки плыл к нему широкими гребками, улыбаясь, ну, как акула. Они взобрались на гидроцикл, и Стив направил его вперёд. 

– Стив? – Баки откинул волосы с лица. – И какой у нас план? Я не уверен, что эта штука… 

– Просто сядь сзади, – усмехнулся Стив, откидывая гладкую крышку и выдвигая сиденье. Панель управления со щелчком встала на место. Он перекинул ногу через сиденье, дождался, пока Баки устроится, и переключился в режим гидроцикла, врубая двигатель на полную мощность.

Они помчались по волнам, Стив сощурился от ветра и водяных капель. Баки за его спиной рассмеялся, плотнее обнимая его правой рукой за талию. Стив нажал на одну из кнопок, вызывая голографический дисплей. Подводная лодка Земо мигала маленькой красной точкой, и они быстро приближались к ней. 

– Обгоняй его! – прокричал Баки в ухо Стива. 

Стив кивнул, наклоняясь и меняя угол, чтобы оказаться впереди. Когда Земо будет проплывать под ними, он сможет сбросить глубинную бомбу… 

Что-то маленькое пролетело мимо Стива и ушло под воду. 

– Жми, жми, жми! – заорал Баки, наклоняясь вместе со Стивом, чтобы ускорить поворот. 

Стив выжал из двигателя всё, на что тот был способен. 

Субмарина взорвалась за их спинами, выбросив огромный столб воды. Стив сбавил скорость, когда их качнуло на волнах, и постепенно остановился. 

– Что это было? – спросил он, щурясь на восходящее солнце. 

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Баки. 

Стив обернулся, схватил его за левую руку. Скользнул ладонью вниз и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Баки. 

Средний отсутствовал. 

– Молчи, – предупредил Стив, прищурившись. – Просто заткнись. 

– Ладно. Я просто надеялся, ты никогда не увидишь, как я использую ручную грана… 

Стив притянул его к себе и жадно поцеловал, гидроцикл под ними закачался. Баки ответил на поцелуй, не переставая ухмыляться. Это было неловко – Стив потянул шею, – но так хорошо.

– Капитан Роджерс? – позвал ДЖАРВИС. 

Стив вынырнул из поцелуя, тяжело дыша. Твою мать. Он почти забыл, что где-то там ещё идёт бой.

– Да, ДЖАРВИС? 

– Щ.И.Т. контролирует ангар и прилегающую территорию. Я активирую заряды, как только всё будет зачищено. 

– Да, превосходно, – вздохнул Стив. Пожалуй, им пора возвращаться. Даже если ангар и бухта с подводными лодками разрушены, остальную часть базы ещё только предстояло зачистить. 

Баки притянул его к себе, потом поднялся, разворачиваясь, чтобы быть лицом к Стиву, и уселся, обхватив Стива ногами. 

– Итак, – Баки принялся покрывать поцелуями его подбородок. – Я не шутил насчёт пикника. У меня всё готово. 

– Да ладно, Бак. – Стив поёрзал, откидывая голову, когда Баки принялся покусывать его шею. – Нам надо возвращаться. Гидра всё ещё… 

– Думаю, мы в состоянии это уладить, – сказала Наташа. Баки был так близко, что Стив слышал её голос из его наушника странным двойным эхо. 

– Да, повеселись немного, Кэп, – поддержал Клинт. Стив услышал взвизг тетивы и звук взрыва. 

– Эй! – запротестовал Тони. – Почему это у Стива выходной? В смысле, я хотел сказать, что если кто и заслуживает выходной, то это я. Вы знаете, _как долго_ я готовил для вас всё это? 

– ДЖАРВИС? – медленно произнёс Стив. – Что случилось с наушниками? 

– Я, Капитан Роджерс, – сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Только жизненно необходимая коммуникация на этом канале. 

– Угу, – Стив тряхнул головой. Даже искусственный интеллект с ними заодно. 

Баки медленно скользнул ладонями по плечам Стива, по шее, и вынул наушник из его уха. Затем вынул свой и зашвырнул оба как можно дальше. 

– Ты слышал свою команду, – низко сказал он. – Мы остановили Золу. Протянули Земо палец. Я думаю, мы заслужили… 

– Ох, твою мать, – Стива передёрнуло. – Это… твой палец… ты же его в меня пихал! 

– Ты не жаловался, – ухмыльнулся Баки. 

– Ты забыл меня предупредить, что это ракета с тепловой системой самонаведения, – сощурился Стив. 

– И она нашла свою цель, разве нет? – Баки поиграл бровями, устраиваясь настолько удобно, насколько было возможно на крошечном сиденье. – Я думаю, даже был фейерверк. 

Стив покачал головой. Когда дело касалось игры слов и двусмысленных намёков, Баки явно был лучшим. 

Утреннее спокойствие разбилось цепочкой взрывов, и южная часть острова взлетела на воздух. 

Баки обхватил Стива за плечи, и они прижались друг к другу, болтая ногами в воде и наблюдая, как горят биолаборатории Гидры. 

– Весело было, правда? – Баки повернул голову, выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым. 

– Да, Баки, точно, – вздохнул Стив, щурясь на ярком солнце. Он чувствовал, как оно печёт ему голову. – Ты лучшее времяпрепровождение, какое у меня было. 

– Да, и ты. Я просто хотел бы… – Баки поморщился и отвернулся, уставившись на воду. 

– Я тоже, – снова вздохнул Стив, опуская плечи. – Я тоже. 

– У нас всё ещё есть сегодня, – криво улыбнулся Баки. – И мы постоянно ходим одними дорогами. Я уверен, мы не раз пересечёмся. 

– Вероятно, – кивнул Стив. – Мы же _оба_ лучшие секретные агенты в мире. 

– Точно, – Баки взмахнул руками, от чего гидроцикл опасно качнулся. 

– Только пообещай мне кое-что, – твёрдо сказал Стив. 

– Что угодно, – мягко отозвался Баки. – Всё. 

– Что бы ни случилось… Никогда, _никогда_ не позволяй моим техникам встретиться с твоими, идёт? 

– Замётано, – рассмеялся Баки, увлекая его в поцелуй.

* * * 

Стив подался вперёд, стараясь сфокусироваться на докладе Фила, уделить внимание тому, что ДЖАРВИС обнаружил в компьютерах Гидры.

Вместо этого его мысли продолжали возвращаться к Баки и их пикнику на пляже. Вода в кальдере* была глубокого синего цвета, контрастирующего с яркой зеленью океана. Идеальное место в идеальной компании. Баки продумал каждую мелочь – вкусная еда, холодные напитки. И много, очень много смазки. 

Он даже про солнцезащитный крем не забыл.

Стив вздохнул. Баки был _так прекрасен_, когда Стив снял с него весь этот чёртов кевлар. Спутанные ветром волосы, его губы… 

Стив дёрнулся, когда Наташа пнула его по щиколотке. 

– Агент Роджерс? – слегка нетерпеливо обратился к нему Фил. Чёрт, чёрт, о чём его спрашивали? 

– Хм-м, – промычал Стив, уставившись на экран. – Да? 

– Как я уже _сказал_, – резковато отозвался Фил, – планы Гидры оказались сложнее, чем мы думали. 

– Серьёзно? – Клинт опустил планшет, крутя в пальцах стилус. – Эпидемия, вызываемая бананоботами, это недостаточно сложно? 

– Не для Гидры, – пожал плечами Фил. – Кажется, они планировали использовать свою чуму направленного действия в политических целях. 

– Мы уже знаем, что они собирались посеять панику, – сказал Брюс. – Как Эбола пугала всех несколько лет назад. 

– Боюсь, здесь кое-что похуже, – отозвался Коулсон. – Используя продвинутые технологии сбора данных, направленные массовые волнения и кампании в соцсетях, они планируют заставить избирателей проголосовать за выбранных Гидрой кандидатов. 

– Почему это должно нас волновать? – Наташа махнула рукой в сторону экрана. – Мы шпионы, а не Федеральная избирательная комиссия*. 

– Потому что согласно метаданным, – вмешался ДЖАРВИС, – этот план был разработан и введён в действие нашим собственным правительством. 

– Твою мать! – Клинт выпрямился так резко, что едва не опрокинул шаткое кресло. 

– Мы знаем, кем? – пробормотал Тони, его пальцы метались над планшетом.

– Они успешно заметают следы, – ответил ДЖАРВИС. Стив мог поклясться, что тот впечатлён. – Но… 

– Но мы полагаем, что среди них члены Кабинета, – мрачно подытожил Фил. 

– Ты полагаешь, что среди членов Кабинета есть агенты Гидры? – сухо уточнил Стив. 

– Улики указывают в этом направлении, – отозвался ДЖАРВИС. 

– Но как мы это докажем? – Стив оглядел комнату, надеясь услышать ответы. _Чёрт, чёрт. Дело плохо_. 

– Это будет реально сложно, да? – Клинт взмахнул руками. – Я хочу сказать, любой, кто поднялся так высоко, супер-пупер чист перед всеми. Они… 

– Они знают, кто мы и как мы работаем, – прищурилась Наташа. В её руках появился нож. 

– Да, – спокойно сказал Фил. – Так что я решил привлечь специалиста со стороны. Кого-то, кто не связан со Щ.И.Т.ом. Кого-то, кого они не ожидают. 

– На кого он работает? – спросил Стив, в его груди затлели крохотные искорки надежды. 

– Это по-прежнему засекречено, – отозвался Фил, отходя к двери. – Но у нас неограниченная правительственная ссуда. 

Стив задержал дыхание и гулко сглотнул, когда Фил открыл дверь. 

И он не был разочарован. 

Баки выпрямился, отлипая от стены, на которую опирался, и прошёл в конференц-зал. Он был одет в явно сшитый на заказ костюм-тройку, волосы зачёсаны назад и собраны в свободный хвост, и у Стива мгновенно пересохло во рту. 

Баки обвёл комнату взглядом, лениво помахав каждому. Его глаза сузились, когда он увидел разномастные кресла и всё ещё висящий на стене баннер «Это мальчик!» Стив резко поднялся, и Большое Кресло опрокинулось с угрожающим хрустом. 

– О нет, – вздохнул Клинт. – Чёрт возьми, Стив, Большое Кресло-то за что. 

Стив едва ли услышал его. Когда он успел пересечь зал? Он не помнил, что двигался. Но Баки был здесь. Прямо перед ним. 

– Агенты, – сказал Фил. – Позвольте представить вам… 

– Барнс, – торопливо перебил его Баки. – _Джеймс_ Барнс. 

Он сжал ладонь Стива, крепко удерживая, притянул его ближе, ещё ближе. Он пах кофе и дорогим парфюмом, и Стив почувствовал его улыбку, когда Баки прошептал ему на ухо: 

– Но _ты_ можешь называть меня Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кальде́ра — обширная циркообразная котловина вулканического происхождения, часто с крутыми стенками и более или менее ровным дном. Такое понижение рельефа образуется на вулкане после обрушения стенок кратера или в результате его катастрофического извержения.
> 
> *Федера́льная избира́тельная коми́ссия (ФИК) США (англ. Federal Elections Commission) — государственный коллегиальный орган, формируемый в соответствии с избирательным законодательством, организующий проведение выборов в федеральные органы государственной власти, независимый от органов государственной власти в пределах своей компетенции.
> 
> *P226 (SIG Sauer P226) — пистолет, выпускающийся одноимённой швейцарско-немецкой компанией. SIG Sauer P226 был разработан в 1981 году, в качестве оружия для вооружённых сил США.


End file.
